Les innocents d'Azkaban
by amethysteCeltic
Summary: L'action se passe durant la deuxième année de Harry Potter. Alors que Hagrid est emmené à Azkaban, il découvre ces voisins de cellules, Sirius Black et Sarah Potter. Sarah est la tante de Harry, la petite sœur de James Potter. Coincée à Azkaban depuis la mort de son frère, Sarah va retrouver sa liberté grâce à son neveu. Et, elle compte bien tenir sa promesse.
1. Les prisonniers d

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Cela fait plusieurs années que je lis ds Fanficitons et cette fois, je m'y mets.

J'écris ma propre fic. Je vais essayer de publier les chapitres régulièrement (un par semaine). Les premiers étant déjà écrits, seront disponible très vite.

Je précise que certains personnages, notamment l'héroïne sont de moi, mais les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Entant fâchée avec la grammaire et l'orthographe, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes et je m'en excuse.

Sinon, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les prisonniers d'Azkaban**

Les hurlements, les cris de désolation, le froid perpétuel et les tortures infligées par les détraqueurs étaient devenus monnaie courante, ici à Azkaban. Ce lieu abritait les sorciers de la pire espèce, ceux qui avait mal tournées, qui avaient enfreints les règles les plus importantes du code de la magie. Depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, la prison d'Azkaban avait vu son nombre de pensionnaires gonflait considérablement. Chaque sorcier qui avait agi pour le compte de Voldemort avait eu droit à un procès. Pour certains, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Mais le ministre de la magie voulait à tout prix trier les mauvais sorciers de ceux qui avaient été ensorcelés par un mauvais sort. C'est ainsi que la prison du créer différents quartiers : 2 pour être exactes. Le premier contenait des criminels landas et le second portait le nom de "quartiers de haute sécurité". Seuls les criminels les plus dangereux y étaient enfermés.

Les plus connus étaient les Lestange et Black. Mais d'autres prisonniers s'y trouvaient aussi, dans ces geôles. Tous les prisonniers avaient pour demeure une geôle individuelle. Et lorsqu'ils y rentrèrent, s'étaient pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Une fois par an, peu de temps avant l'hiver, leurs haillons étaient remplacés. C'était leur seul luxe. Avoir des habits neufs avant d'affronter le froid. Ils ne parlaient à personne, ils ne voyaient personnes. En effet, les visites étaient strictement interdites. Seuls les grands personnages pouvaient venir voir un prisonnier à condition d'avoir besoin de renseignement. La seule distraction des criminels était l'arrivée d'un nouveau congénère.

Ce qui fût le cas ce jour-là. Le ministre de la magie Fudge avait fait arrêter, l'homme responsable, selon lui, d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secret et d'y avoir libéré le monstre de Salazard Serpentard dans le collège de magie le plus célèbre, Poudlard. Tous les prisonniers présents étaient passés par Poudlard et chacun voulait voir le visage de l'héritier de Serpentard. Alors, malgré, le peu de force qui leur restait, les habitants d'Azkaban se pressaient devant leurs portes. Quand le cortège arriva, la première chose qui frappa les prisonniers fut la taille du prisonnier et le deuxième, ce fut la présence d'Albus Dumbledore en plus de celle du ministre. Dans le silence, le plus total, les arrivants se diriger vers le quartier de Haute Sécurité qui se trouvait dans la plus haute tour de la prison. Ils passèrent par des nombreuses portes et plus ils avancèrent, plus le froid et les détraqueurs se firent présents. Au bout d'un moment, leur guide, tourna brutalement à gauche, fit 10 pas puis tourna à droite, fit à nouveau 10 pas et tourna de nouveau à droite et là, se trouvait 4 geôles. Deux d'entre elles étaient inoccupées.

Le ministre Fudge ne put s'empêcher de constater que les 2 seuls prisonniers avaient été volontairement écartés des autres. Bien qu'il trouva cela curieux, il ne dit rien, il avança, sur sa droite les deux geôles étaient occupés. La première par un homme et la deuxième par une femme. Les deux êtres semblaient dormir profondément sur le sol froid et crasseux. Mais tous les deux étaient accolée au mur qui les séparait. Comme si, la présence de l'autre leur était indispensable. Il observa les deux pièces, il n'y avait rien a part quelques coupures de journal traînant par terre. Pas de mobilier, pas de fenêtre, pas de lumières, même pas un matelas. Rien. Sauf une fine couverture. Comment ces personnes pouvaient vivre dans de telles conditions. Certes, ils avaient probablement tué quelqu'un, mais il avait du mal à accepter cette situation. Sa pensée n'alla pas plus loin, couper par l'arrivée d'un détraqueur qui ouvrit la cellule face à celle de l'homme déjà prisonnier. Il était tant pour lui de faire son travail. Le suspect entra dans la cellule, mais avant de refermer la porte, Fudge sortit un parchemin, se racla la gorge et :

-Rubeus Hagrid, par la présente, moi ministre de la magie, je vous condamne à purger une peine à la prison d'Azkaban pour les crimes suivants : détention d'animaux magiques illégale, Ouverture par deux fois de la chambre des secrets, agressions sur les enfants né-moldus ou tout être vivants qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoir magique, agressions sur mineurs et élèves de Poudlard, agression et meurtre d'une élève de Poudlard, il y a 50 ans et tentative d'agression sur Lucius Malefoy. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ? Demanda le ministre.

-Il est innocent, répondit une voix d'homme.

Tout le monde se retourna et ils virent le prisonnier. Il était debout accoudé aux barreaux de sa cellule. L'homme avait les cheveux long et crasseux. Ils étaient noirs comme ces yeux. Son visage était émacié. Il portait un pantacourt en tissu qui commençait à s'effilocher par endroits, et un T-shirt deux fois trop grand pour lui. Comme le personnage, les vêtements était crasseux. Et à certains endroits, on distinguait quelques taches de sang et d'immondices. Fudge constata alors que la femme s'était elle aussi réveiller. Mais contrairement à l'homme, elle s'était simplement assise et adossé au mur sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un matelas défoncé. Elle avait l'air mal en point et extrêmement fatiguée. Sur une de ses bras s'étendait une longue plaie à peine cicatrisée. Ces cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de son voisin et très indiscipliné. Par endroits, on observait une peau blanche. Pour tenu, la prisonnière portait une longue robe qui devait être trop grande pour elle, mais cela n'empêche pas le ministre de voir qu'elle avait une poitrine généreuse. Il se surprit à penser que nettoyer et bien habiller, cette femme devait être sublime. Alors qu'il était encore dans sa contemplation, la femme tourna son visage vers les visiteurs. Son visage avait des trait fins et ses yeux était d'un bleu océan envoûtant.

\- S'il n'y avait ses barreaux, je vous botterais le cul, ministre ou pas, mater une femme comme vous le faites ça ne se fait pas dit l'homme.

Fudge se rendit compte alors à quel point il était indiscret, même Dumbledore le regarder avec un air sévère. Il se sentit gêné, mais il était le ministre, personne n'avait le droit de le manquer de respect et encore moins un assassin.

\- Quel est votre nom, prisonnier ? Savez-vous qui je suis ? Demanda férocement Fudge.

L'homme toujours accoudé aux barreaux continuer de le regarder, mais avec un certain mépris. Fudge savait que personne ici ne lui répondrait, après tout, il pouvait allonger leur peine. Il se concentra donc sur Hagrid et fit signe au détraqueur de verrouiller la porte, lorsqu'une voix éraillée s'éleva.

\- Vous êtes l'espèce d'abruti et de chiffe molle qu'ils ont nommé ministre murmura la jeune femme avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux tellement violente qu'elle se mit à vomir du sang.

Aussitôt, le prisonnier attrapa la timbale d'eau posé au sol et passa son bras au travers les barreaux pour le tendre à sa voisine. Mais le détraqueur l'en empêcha et propulsa l'homme à l'autre bout de sa cellule. Il atterrit dans un craquement qui laissa penser qu'un de ses bras s'était fracturé sous le choc.

\- Cela Suffit tonna Albus Dumbledore.

Les détraqueurs présents sortirent alors du couloir. Albus récupéra le gobelet et y versa de l'eau avant de le tendre à la jeune femme. Celle-ci, le but à petites gorgée. Et sa quinte passa. Alors elle se redressa avec du mal et regarda Albus droit dans les yeux.

\- Merci, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix encore rauque.

Albus Dumbledore lui sourit, il reprit le gobelet et reversa de l'eau. La femme continua de boire jusqu'à ce que sa soif est étanchée. À cet instant, il se tourna alors vers l'autre prisonnier. À travers les barreaux, il jeta un sort pour guérir le bras de ce dernier. Le prisonnier lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier. Fudge se mit à croire que ces personnes se connaissaient et qu'elles avaient un grand respect pour Albus Dumbledore.

\- Mon Cher Ami, pouvez-vous me laisser quelques instants, je dois m'entretenir avec ces personnes. Ils ont des informations qui m'intéressent. Demanda Albus.

Fudge acquiesça et sortit de la prison. Albus se retourna vers les prisonniers et leur sourit.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, M. Black, Mlle Potter. - Nous aussi, professeur dit Mlle Potter.

\- Par tous les diables, s'exclama Hagrid, Sirius Black et la petite Sarah Potter. Jamais je ne vous aurez reconnu.

-Passez 11 ans dans les geôles d'Azkaban ça changent un homme dit Sirius.

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites Sirius, tu as trahi la confiance de James et Lili. À cause de toi, ils sont morts.

Comme un chien enragé, Sirius se jeta sur les barreaux et hurla de toutes ses forces.

\- Jamais, jamais je n'aurai fait du mal à James et Lili, j'aurais préféré mourir à leur place cette nuit-là, je ne l'ai jamais trahi, tu m'entends Hagrid, JAMAIS.

\- Va expliquer cela à Harry. Grogna Hagrid.

\- Harry est à Poudlard ? Demanda aussitôt Sarah Potter. Comment va t-il ? Est ce qu'il s'en sort ?

Les questions de la jeune femme eurent pour effet de radoucir tout le monde, dans sa voix, Hagrid n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître une véritable inquiétude pour son neveu. De tous les prisonniers et les criminels qu'ils avaient croisé, Sarah Potter était la seule qu'il pensait réellement innocente.

Sirius aussi semblait désireux de connaître la réponse. Après tout, d'une certaine manière, ces deux personnes étaient la seule famille qui restait à Harry. Du moins la seule qui se soucier de lui.

\- Il va bien, il est entré à Poudlard l'an dernier et il est à Gryffondor, précise Dumbledore. Malheureusement, il semblerait que les ennuis lui court après.

\- C'est normal, ce n'est pas un Potter pour rien. Rigola Sirius.

\- Oh la ferme Sirius râla Sarah, comment est il ?

-C'est le portrait craché de James, mais il a les yeux de Lili déclara Hagrid.

Sarah le regarda comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une chose impossible. Puis Hagrid vit que les larmes de la jeune femme menaçaient de tomber.

\- Harry ira bien à Poudlard, il y est en sécurité pour le moment. Je laisse le soin à Hagrid de vous donner tous les détails, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Hagrid,

\- Je promets de tout faire pour vous faire sortir d'ici mon ami.

Puis il se tourna vers la sortie.

\- Sait-il que j'existe ? Demanda désespérément Sarah. Sait-il qu'il a une tante ?

\- Malheureusement, non. J'en suis navré Mlle Potter

Sur ces dernières paroles, Albus Dumbledore quitta la prison d'Azkaban sans se retourner.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre.

J'essaierai d'y répondre à chaque début de chapitre.


	2. Souvenirs du passé

Chose promise, chose faite. Voici le chapitre 2 empreint de souvenirs de Poudlard.

Merci Aya31 et Adenoide pour vos commentaires. Ils m'ont fait plaisir.

Adenoide pour éviter de te spoiler la suite, je t'annonce que le chapitre 2 devrait répondre à une partie de tes questions. Pour le reste, les réponses viendront au fil de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs du passé**

L'arrivée de Hagrid fut la seule distraction pour Sirius et Sarah. Mais par chance, ils ne furent plus torturés par les détraqueurs. En fait, ils étaient mieux traités que les autres prisonniers. Sirius se douta que le directeur de Poudlard y fût pour quelque chose. Même s'il pensait que Sirius était coupable, il était persuadé de l'innocence de Sarah Potter. Hagrid fut le prisonnier le mieux traité d'Azkaban, il avait un lit convenable, de draps propre, quelques vêtements de rechange et suffisamment à manger et à boire. Alors, quand les geôliers ne regardait pas dans leurs directions, il donner une partie de sa nourriture à ces camarades de cellules.

La jeune femme reprit très vite des forces. Ces joues creusées reprirent du volume et sa mauvaise mine laissa petit à petit place à une certaine joie de vivre. Car malgré sa condition, Sarah était joyeuse. Harry Potter, le fils de son frère, son neveu allé bien. Il avait des amis à Poudlard, il était à Gryffondor, il était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. La seule ombre au tableau fut les événements qui conduire Hagrid à Azkaban.

Le garde-chasse avait évoqué la rumeur selon laquelle Harry serait l'héritier de Serpentard. Ce à quoi Sarah avait éclaté rire, car selon elle, on ne peut pas être un Potter et être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Sirius et Hagrid ne comprirent pas sa phrase après tout, le jeune homme parlé Fourchelangue. Mais Sarah continua à rire disant que c'était impossible. Pendant un moment, Sirius pensa qu'elle était devenue folle, mais durant la nuit il fit un rêve étrange.

Il était à Poudlard, en dernière année, c'était au match de Quidditch Serdaigle - Gryffondor. Depuis quelques années, les deux Potter étaient devenus attrapeurs et à chaque match tout le monde se pressait pour voir s'affronter le frère et la sœur. Sirius ne se rappelait pas les détails du match. Mais se souvient que les Serdaigle leur avaient mis une sacrée raclé. Dans les vestiaires à la fin du match, tous les Gryffondor avaient la mine sombre sauf James qui éclata de rire. Sa sœur s'était propulsé de son balai à 40 mètre de haut pour attraper le vif d'or et elle s'était laisser tomber le vif d'or dans la main. Tout le monde avait cru qu'elle aller s'écraser, mais contre toute attente, son balai réapparu et elle eue juste le temps de s'y raccrocher. Sirius le premier fut ébahi par le courage de la jeune fille. Sarah Potter, lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là. Alors que tout le monde râlé après James celui-ci dit :

\- Ma sœur est peut-être à Serdaigle, mais elle sera toujours une Gryffondor.

Les yeux exorbités ses coéquipiers ne relèvent pas pensant qu'il était sous le choc de s'être fait battre par sa propre sœur.

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin, il pleurait, il n'avait plus pensé à son ami depuis des années. Son rêve était un souvenir bien enfoui dans sa mémoire. Les journées passaient à Azkaban, Hagrid ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, il raconta tout ce qu'ils s'étaient passé à l'extérieur de la prison pendant 11 ans. Ainsi, Sarah et Sirius apprirent que Remus Lupin était toujours vivant, mais vivait comme un reclus. Cela désola Sarah, elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Remus même lorsqu'elle apprit la malédiction qui le frappait. En revanche, cette nouvelle, eu le don d'énerver royalement Sirius. Ce dernier fit part de sa très mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Au cours des discussions, Hagrid finit par se rappeler qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Sarah Potter avait été arrêtée. D'abord, surprise par sa question, Sarah se rappela que son procès avait été très vite et qu'elle avait été banni des livres et de la mémoire de certaines personnes. Alors elle commença son récit d'une voix empreinte d'émotion.

\- C'était la nuit où Harry devient orphelin. J'étais avec Sirius et Remus quand on reçu le premier hibou. Il nous annonçait l'attaque qu'avait subit les Londubat. Remus partit chez eux pour aider ceux qui avaient survécu et avec Sirius, on se préparer à aller chez James et Lili, quand un deuxième hibou arriva. Je n'oublierai jamais. C'était l'écriture de Severus. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il avait écrit. "Sarah, la maison de Lili à été découvert, elle est en danger". C'est à ce moment que tu es parti Sirius. Dit Sarah

\- Oui, je m'en souviens répondit simplement Sirius d'une voix morose.

La femme attendit un instant avant de reprendre son récit.

\- J'étais en route pour la maison quand des Aurors m'ont abordés. Ils m'ont emmené de force au ministère de la magie où l'on m'a accusée de travailler pour Voldemort et d'avoir envoûté une grande partie de sorciers à l'aide d'un carnet pour qu'ils obéissent à Voldemort. Je me souviens très bien que la plupart des accusations des sorciers ne tenaient pas debout et que le jury semblait méfiant envers eux.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as été envoyé ici interrompit Hagrid.

\- À cause de Lucius Malefoy, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais il convainquit tout le monde de ma culpabilité. Je n'eux pas le temps de demander des nouvelles de mon frère que j'étais déjà à Azkaban. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard quand ils apportèrent Sirius que j'ai su que j'avais perdu mon frère et Lili. Dumbledore qui était présent m'annonça alors qu'il avait confié Harry à Pétunia. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'est demandée sa garde. Tous ceux qui étaient présents au mariage de James et Lili savaient parfaitement que Pétunia et son mari sont les pires moldus qui soient.

\- Remus aurait pu demander la garde de Harry, dit soudainement Sirius.

Personne ne lui répondit, car dans le fond, même si Sarah appréciait Remus, elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir pris la garde de Harry. Au moins il aurait grandi se sentant aimé.

C'est sur cette pensée que s'endormit Sarah, sans se douter que le lendemain tout allé changer pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sarah nota deux choses, les détraqueurs avait apporté une lettre à Hagrid qui semblait plus qu'enchanter et ils lui avaient apporté des vêtements neufs.

\- Que se passe-t-il Hagrid ? Demanda Sarah inquiète.

Le grand homme se leva et son visage s'illumina.

\- C'est Dumbledore, ils ont trouver le responsable. Le vrai. Celui qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets. Je suis libre. Dumbledore vient me chercher cet après-midi. Dit-il tout joyeux.

Mais en face de lui, Sarah et Sirius étaient dépités, si Hagrid partait alors les tortures recommenceraient. Malgré tout, Sirius joua la carte de la gaieté.

\- Nous sommes contents pour toi Hagrid. Tu salueras Harry de la part de sa tante, n'est ce pas Sarah ? Sirius avait fini par jouer l'hypocrite.

Hagrid comprit alors sa maladresse. Il se rassit sur son lit et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore vienne le chercher.

-Sirius ? Demanda Sarah

-Quoi ?

\- Tu as de nouveaux vêtements ?

\- Non, pourquoi j'en aurai ?

-C'est bizarre, j'ai une paire de ballerines, un jean, un T-shirt et une veste.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Puis il lui vient une idée.

\- Si Dumbledore vient chercher Hagrid, Fudge sera sûrement là, tu lui as fait forte impression la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il veut te voir au meilleur de ta forme. Ricana Sirius.

\- Ah ah ah, très drôle Black. Si c'est le cas, ces vêtements sont trop grands.

Un nouveau silence se fit, et Sirius cru comprendre que Sarah hésité à s'habiller. Mais si c'était réellement Fudge qui lui envoyait ces habits, c'était sans doute pour assouvir un désir malsain.

-Laisse-les, ne les mets pas Sarah. Attends de voir qui te les envoyer. Cela vaut mieux. Dit Sirius.

Hagrid s'étonna de voir qu'il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Sirius. Au fil des années, Sirius s'était réellement attaché à Sarah. Déjà, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Hagrid avait vu à quel point il était protecteur avec la sœur de James. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, car James avait déclaré le soir de la cérémonie de répartition de sa sœur, devant tout le monde, que le premier qui toucherait à sa sœur aurait à faire aux maraudeurs.

La nostalgie envahie Hagrid, il regarda les deux personnes devant lui. Sirius et Sarah étaient tous les deux adossés au seul mur qui les séparer, c'était une habitude chez eux. Hagrid se rappela les jeunes ados qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Une quinzaine d'années, c'était passer entre-temps. Sirius venait d'avoir une trentaine d'années, et Sarah devait s'en approchait elle aussi. Pourtant, leur visage faisait plus vieux. Leur vie aurait été tellement différente si Voldemort n'avait pas existé.

L'après-midi arriva très vite et avec elle arriva Dumbledore. Tout joyeux, le directeur fit sortir Hagrid avant de s'arrêter devant la cellule de Sarah.

\- Et bien, Mlle Potter, pourquoi n'avez vous pas mis les vêtements que je vous ai envoyé ?

Surprise Sarah et Sirius se levèrent.

-C'était vous ? Demanda Sirius, mais pourquoi ?

Dumbledore sourit de plus belle.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai en ma possession un élément qui me permet de vous innocenter totalement Mlle Potter, déclara Albus.

Le silence retentit, est ce que c'était une farce ? Venant de Dumbledore cela était impossible, il était un peu fou, mais il n'était pas méchant. Sirius commença à entendre quelques sanglots. Sarah pleurait et lui aussi. Sarah sortait, elle aller retrouver sa liberté, rencontrer Harry.

-Allons, allons, sécher moi ses larmes et habillez vous. Il est temps de partir, dit Albus tout en ouvrant la cellule de Sarah

Albus et Hagrid se déplacèrent pour laisser Sarah se déshabiller et se rhabiller tranquillement.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cellule, Dumbledore fit un petit signe avec sa baguette et les vêtements s'ajustèrent automatiquement à sa taille. Puis, Albus et Hagrid s'éloignèrent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Sirius contempla la femme qui était devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 12 ans, seulement entendu. Elle avait vieilli certes, mais pour Sirius, elle était toujours l'une des femmes les plus belles qu'il n'est jamais vu. Voir la plus belle.

Ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sarah. Toujours aussi bleu, toujours aussi envoûtant. Sarah s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de Sirius, celle qui tenait les barreaux.

-Bonjour Sirius, dit Sarah, je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin.

-Moi aussi, murmura le concerné.

Il prit la main de Sarah et la serra comme pour lui faire passer tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, pour lui donner de la force ou de la confiance en elle. Il glissa son autre main à travers les barreaux et caressa le visage de la femme. Le geste était doux, très tendre.

Sarah ferma les yeux et pressa sa joue contre la main de Sirius. Il sentit alors qu'elle aller pleurait et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les larmes étaient déjà là. Du pouce, il chassa quelques larmes. Ils ne dirent rien, appréciant simplement le contact de l'autre. Puis Dumbledore annonça qu'ils devaient y aller maintenant. Sarah ferma à nouveau les yeux de douleurs. À l'intérieur d'elle, elle était déchirée. Elle voulait quitter Azkaban, mais plus que tout, elle voulait que Sirius soit avec elle. Lorsque l'on passe, 12 ans enfermés avec quelqu'un, cela rapproche. Sirius approcha doucement le visage de la jeune femme et il déposa sur son front un baiser. De nouveau à la même hauteur, Sarah lui sourit et lui embrassa la main toujours collée à sa joue. Puis elle s'éloigna, mais elle garda la main de Sirius le plus longtemps possible dans la sienne. Au dernier moment, Sirius exerça une dernière pression et lui dit,

\- De toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontrés, tu est sans nul doute, la plus forte, Sarah. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent dehors, vis ta vie à fond. Ne laisse personne te décourager, car au fond, tu es bien plus forte qu'eux. Clama Sirius.

\- Ce ne sera pas pareils sans les maraudeurs, proclama Sarah. Mais je te promets d'essayer. Et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là.

Car oui, bien que tout le monde était persuadé que Sirius Black avait vendu James et Lili Potter, Sarah savait que le vrai coupable était toujours dehors.

Hésitante, Sarah passa sa main derrière son cou pour y détacher le seul bijou qu'elle avait pu garder, un collier avec 3 pendentifs, l'un représentait un aigle et les deux autres un lion. Derrière chacun d'eux était gravée respectivement les initiales JP, SP et SB. Elle fit glisser les deux pendentifs en forme de lion et déposa son collier avec l'aigle dans le creux de la main de Sirius en lui demandant de prendre soin.

Sarah lâcha la main de Sirius et elle partie, mais avant de disparaître du couloir, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Sirius, fait moi une promesse toi aussi. Jure-moi que tu ne te laisseras pas sombrer. Demanda Sarah, son regard insistant pour avoir une réponse.

\- Je te le jure, promit Sirius avant de lui sourire.

\- Très bien, alors à bientôt Patmol.

Sarah disparus alors. Pendant 10 bonnes minutes, Sirius n'entendit rien ; puis le bruit des vagues contre une coque se fit entendre. Elle partait pour de bons. Il en était heureux, mais son départ signifiait pour Sirius la solitude et le retour des détraqueurs. La seule chose, à laquelle il s'accrochait désormais, c'étaient tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, pendant 12 ans, ils avaient vécu ensemble sans jamais se voir, ni se toucher. Tout ce qu'il espérait pour la jeune femme, ce qu'elle pourrait vivre comme elle le voulait et surtout qu'elle obtienne la garde de Harry.

Alors que le petit bateau s'éloigna de la prison avec à son bord, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid et Sarah Potter, un cri effroyable jaillit d'Azkaban faisant sursauter les hommes à bord. Sarah, elle, ferma les yeux de douleur, elle connaissait les cris de tous, mais celui-ci plus que les autres. Elle était partie et avec elle la protection de Dumbledore aussi. Les détraqueurs avait repris leur torture sur Sirius.

\- Tien bon Sirius, ne sombre pas chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'elle accrochait les deux représentations de Gryffondor à un bout de tissu autour de son poignet.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout le moment où Sarah et Sirius, bien qu'ensemble depuis 12 ans, se "retrouve" un bref instant.

Et oui, comment vous avez pu le lire, Sarah n'était pas à Gryffondor mais à Serdaigle. C'est une personne très intelligente et forte ce qui n'a pas échapper à Sirius :)

Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 3 où Sarah retrouvera le sentiment de liberté.

Et n'oubliez de laisser un petit mot, cela fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt


	3. En dehors des murs

Bonjour à tous, je viens de terminer le chapitre 3.

Je n'avais pas d'idée pour titre du chapitre, alors n'y prêter pas attention.

Dans ce chapitre,Sarah va recevoir la visite d'un invité peu désiré

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 3 : En dehors des murs**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quai, le premier geste de Sarah était de toucher l'herbe fraîche. La sensation sur sa peau lui avait manqué. Mais la chose qu'elle voulait plus que tout était de prendre un bain chaud. Son corps toujours crasseux, ne demandait que cela. Malheureusement, elle n'eu pas beaucoup de répit. À peine arrivée au quai que Dumbledore les firent transplaner jusqu'à une petite maisonnette au nord de l'Irlande. Là attendait dans le jardin son ancien professeur de métamorphose qu'elle sera dans ses bras. Minerva Mcgonagall, lui rendit son étreinte et l'invita à aller à l'intérieur pour prendre le thé. Sarah s'éloigna et avant de rentrer dans la maison, le directeur de Poudlard et Hagrid lui firent un petit geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir avant de repartir sans doute vers Poudlard. Minerva s'approcha d'elle, et l'invita à entrer. La maison était sobre. Sur sa gauche, il y avait un petit salon, à sa droite une cuisine et en face d'elle se trouvait deux portes. Minerva la conduisit à la cuisine où elle s'assit sur un tabouret autour du mini bar pendant que son ancien professeur préparer le thé. Sur le bar, différents journaux étaient posés, mais l'un d'eux attira plus l'attention. Notamment à cause de la photo, Sarah cru voir un revenant, en regardant Harry. Pendant un instant, il vit James à la place de son neveu. Hagrid avait raison, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

\- Le portrait craché de James, dit Minerva en servant deux tasse de thé. Et il est aussi doué que lui pour le Quidditch.

\- J'aimerais bien le voir joué sourit Sarah.

\- Peut-être, cela sera bientôt possible, ma chère dit Minerva avec une pointe de mystère. Il se trouve qu'Albus a convaincu le ministre de la magie de réouvrir votre procès afin de vous innocenter publiquement. Bien sûr, les élèves de Poudlard n'en sauront rien. Ils leurs restes encore 2 mois d'école.

\- Est ce bien nécessaire, un nouveau procès ? S'inquiéta Sarah, je ne veux pas refaire les gros titres des journaux.

\- Il le faut si vous voulez retrouver un boulot et ensuite demander la garde de Harry. C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit Sarah, bien sûr, c'est ce que je veux.

\- Dans ce cas, sachez qu'Albus sera votre avocat déclara Minerva tout en sirotant son thé. Et en attendant la date du procès, vous pourrez disposer de ma petite maison comme vous l'entendrez. Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard avant la nuit. Vous trouverez des vêtements propre dans la chambre, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'une des deux portes. Et sur la table basse du salon j'ai laissé tous les éléments dont vous aurez besoin pour vous réadapter à notre époque. Hagrid viendra vous voir deux fois par semaine pour vous apporter de quoi manger. Et je crois que Molly Weasley a demandait à vous voir. Quant à moi, je reviendrai dimanche prochain. Dit elle en souriant. Vous ne buvez pas ?

Sarah regarda la tasse dans ses mains, elle aime le thé. Mais la chaleur qu'il diffusait lui avait manqué.

\- Je vais le boire, dit Sarah, je profite de sa chaleur.

\- bien sûr, ma pauvre enfant, Azkaban n'as pas un lieu très chaleureux. Je suis navré que vous avez dû subir ces épreuves.

\- Vous savez professeur, ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce n'est pas Azkaban dit Sara. C'est de revenir dans ce monde. J'ai passé 12 ans à l'écart. J'ai peur de ne plus être capable de m'en sortir. Surtout, que j'ai tout perdu. Plus de maisons, plus de photo, plus d'objets, plus rien.

Sarah baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir comment elle pouvait remédier à ce problème tout en buvant son thé. Alors qu'elle fixait inlassablement le fond de sa tasse, Minerva fit apparaître un paquet cadeau à côté d'elle. Sarah regarda Minerva, et celle-ci l'encouragea à l'ouvrir. Délicatement, elle défit l'emballage qui laissa apparaître son contenu, une fine baguette en bois de frêne longue de 23 cm. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une plume de phœnix et sur la manche était gravée le nom :" Sarah A.E Potter". Étonnée, elle regarda Minerva.

-Comment, l'avez vu récupérer ? Demanda Sarah désarçonné par ce cadeau. Je croyais qu'elle faisait partie des preuves contre moi ?

\- Il se trouve que le ministre de la magie à accepter de faire sortir quelques objets vous ayant appartenu dit Minerva.

\- Alors Sirius avait raison, je lui taper dans l'œil, ricana Sarah.

Mais cette phrase gela le professeur. Sarah n'en fit pas de cas, tout le monde croyait Sirius coupable. Tout le monde sauf elle. Elle préféra changeait de sujet en demandant ce qu'elle avait pu récupérer.

Le professeur de métamorphose la conduisit alors vers l'autre porte, derrière celle-ci se trouvait un grand bureau. Sarah remarqua la présence de plusieurs cartons et de l'un d'eux elle aperçut sa vieille robe de bal. En dessous, se trouvaient divers bibelots, des livres, certains cours de Poudlard. Mais dans les autres cartons, ils y avaient des souvenirs de sa famille. Des bijoux de sa mère, diverses inventions de son père et le trophée de son frère, celui de meilleur attrapeur. Elle retrouva même les badges de préfet de Lili et James ainsi que plusieurs albums photos. Tous ces souvenirs, lui rappelaient ceux qu'elle avait perdus à tout jamais.

\- Professeur ? Demanda Sarah, où sont enterrés James et Lili ?

\- Avec vos parents, Sarah répondit tristement Minerva. L'enterrement était très beau, d'une certaine manière. Il y eu beaucoup de personnes.

\- Ils étaient appréciés, dit tristement Sarah.

Elle replaça l'album qu'elle tenait et se fit face à Mcgonagall. Celle-ci, l'observa longuement. Les deux femmes ne dirent rien puis Sarah demanda à voir la tombe de son frère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore. Car en réalité, cette petite maison n'avait pas pour objectif d'habituer Sarah à sa nouvelle vie. Elle servait de planque avant le procès, pour être sûr que la seule famille de Harry ne soit pas victime de terrible accident.

Après tout de nombreux sorciers avaient accusé Sarah, et beaucoup préféraient la voir morte plutôt qu'un procès soit réouvert. Car la preuve que possédait Dumbledore incriminer toutes les sois disante victime de Sarah Potter.

Tandis que les deux femmes discutèrent des éléments du procès et des souvenirs douloureux de Sarah, la pénombre commença à tomber. Alors, avant de partir, Minerva fit un dernier tour du propriétaire en montrant la chambre avec les vêtements neufs ainsi que la salle de bain avec une immense baignoire. Puis elle lui montra toutes les provisions de la cuisine. Un hibou apporterait le journal tous les jours et Hagrid passerait mercredi pour la voir.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Sarah s'apprêtait à voir partir son professeur. Elle étreignit une dernière fois.

\- Avant que j'oublie dit Mcgonagall, Remus Lupin a tenu à récupérer pour vous un peu d'argent. Elle lui tendit un petit sachet. Il y a un village moldu à quelques kilomètres, dans quelques jours vous pourrait aller acheter ce qui vous manque. Mais attendez que l'on vous l'autorise. Je ne voudrais pas dire à Harry qu'il avait une tante sorcière, mais que celle-ci à été victime d'un accident.

\- Merci professeur, dit Sarah en serrant fort la petite bourse. Vous devriez y aller, le soleil se couche.

-Vous avez raison dit Minerva en regardant par la fenêtre. J'aimerais pouvoir dire à Harry que vous exister, Sarah. Si vous le permettez, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de danger, je voudrais être la première à lui annoncer.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour trouver les bons mots, professeur répondit simplement Sarah.

\- Au revoir, mon enfant dit Minerva avant de transplaner vers Poudlard.

Sarah regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule. Elle se posait plusieurs questions, que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Est ce que le reste de la communauté magique aller aussi bien se comporter ? Pourrait-elle trouver un travail un jour ? Voir la tombe de James et Lili ? Revoir Harry ? Obtenir sa garde ?

Un volet frappa contre la fenêtre de la cuisine. La nuit était là et le vent s'était levé. Sarah respira lentement pour se calmer et décida de fermer tous les volets. Elle alluma les lumières et vérifia que la porte était bien fermée, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle aller l'avoir son bain chaud. Alors que l'eau chaude remplissait petit à petit la grande baignoire. La femme regarda les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés. Il y avait beaucoup de tailleurs ainsi que des robes ou des nuisettes ou encore des jeans et des Sweat. Elle ne trouva pas son bonheur dans la chambre. Mais dans les cartons de souvenirs, elle y retrouva son vieux jogging de Serdaigle. Il lui aller encore. Et en fouillant dans les cartons de James, elle en sortit 2 polo de l'équipe de Gryffondor. L'un avait appartenu à James et l'autre était à Sirius. Ce dernier avait emménagé chez les Potter un avant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Satisfaite et un brin nostalgique, Sarah retourna dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et profita de son bain chaud. La salle de bain était grande. Il y avait un double vasque, des toilettes, une grande cabine de douche, une commode et une grande baignoire. Le sol et les murs étaient blancs alors que les meubles étaient gris anthracite et jaune. Tout autour de la baignoire, il y avait des bougie parfumée et des sels de bain. Sarah avait allumé les bougies pour profiter de l'odeur fruitée qu'elles dégageaient. Son corps courbaturé et encore en cours de cicatrisation se délassa et sa tête, lourde, tangue de droite à gauche, puis d'épuisement, elle s'endormit dans son bain chaud.

Elle rêva de poudlard, de James et Sirius embêtant Severus, de Lili qui gronda James. De Remus pour qui elle craquait. De ses camarades de chambre à Serdaigle, de ces cours. Elle se rappela à quel point, elle aimer l'histoire de la magie tandis que tous les autres avaient du mal à rester éveiller.

Puis le froid l'envahi, elle se réveilla en sursaut. L'eau était devenue froide et les flammes des bougies commençaient à s'éteindre. Elle sortit de la baignoire. L'eau claire avait laissé place à une couleur grisâtre. Au moins, elle s'était débarrassée de la crasse se dit-elle. Elle revêtit son jogging et le polo de Sirius. Dans la cuisine, la grosse horloge accrochait au-dessus de l'évier indiquait 23h25. Sarah n'avait pas très faim. Mais elle se força à manger ce que Mcgonagall lui avait préparé.

Le moment, le plus redouté arriva vite. Celui de se coucher. En soupirant, elle tira les draps du grand lit et se glissa sur le matelas moelleux. Mais elle ne réussit pas à dormir. D'habitude, elle discuter avec Sirius, chaque soir, ils parlaient. De tout et de rien. Elle l'avait quitté en début d'après-midi et voilà que sa présence lui manquait déjà.

Elle se tourna et retourna dans le lit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle s'enfonçait dans ce matelas. Alors elle prit les couvertures avec elle ainsi qu'un coussin et elle s'installa par terre.

Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir dans un bon lit, avec le temps peut-être. Elle regarda son bracelet de fortune où pendait les insignes de Gryffondor de Sirius et James et elle resserra le polo de Sirius. Au même moment, à Azkaban, Sirius sera le collier que lui avait donné Sarah. Les deux jeunes gens sans le savoir, s'endormir en même temps.

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquelles Sarah reprit goût à sa liberté retrouvée. Et bien que l'Irlande est un pays où la pluie est présente durant une grosse partie de l'année. Sarah eu la surprise de profiter du soleil pendant deux jours. Elle en avait profité pour investir le jardin de Minerva. Lorsque le temps se couvrit, elle prit la décision de rattraper son retard sur la société magique et moldu. Pendant des heures, elle assimila les journaux des 12 dernières années. Elle était très douée pour ce jeu. Quand elle était à Poudlard, il lui suffisait de lire une seule fois en livre et elle retenait les informations instantanément. C'était très pratique pour les examens et les Buses.

Le mercredi Hagrid lui apporta des légumes, ils déjeunèrent ensemble. Mais elle était un peu tendue. Hagrid n'aime pas Sirius et il ne manqua pas de le faire savoir à Sarah. La jeune femme préféra serait les dents et ne rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer agressive avec le demi-géant. Après tout, elle devait se tenir convenablement pour retrouver sa liberté et être totalement blanchi. Hagrid partit en promettant à Sarah de revenir samedi avec Molly Weasley. La sorcière en était enchantée. Elle appréciait Molly, cette femme l'avait toujours impressionner. Bien qu'elle soit mère au foyer, Molly pouvait se montrer redoutable avec une baguette.

Alors en attendant, la visite de Molly et Hagrid, Sarah reprit sa petite vie tranquille. Jusqu'au vendredi après-midi où elle eu la surprise de trouver dans le jardin un visiteur impromptu. Un visiteur qui n'était absolument pas désiré. Elle avait fait des efforts pour Hagrid, mais celui-là allez avoir droit à sa fureur. Bien décidé à lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Sarah délaissa son livre et attrapa sa baguette. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une telle force que celle-ci rebondit sur le mur et claqua derrière elle. Déterminée, elle s'approcha de l'homme et rendu à sa hauteur lui asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine face. Dans un cri, la tête du visiteur bascula en arrière.

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir aussi Sarah dit l'homme en tenant son nez ensanglanté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Remus ? Rugit Sarah tenant toujours sa baguette fermement.

\- Mcgonagall et Hagrid m'ont demandé de passer te voir. Répondit Remus, ils s'inquiètent pour toi. D'après Hagrid, tu as passé pas mal de temps avec Sirius.

\- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Raga Sarah

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est ta faute, se défendit Remus, tu ne l'as pas choisi comme voisin de cellule, mais selon Hagrid, tu t'es beaucoup rapproché de lui. Je ne te comprends Sarah, après ce qu'il a fait à ta famille. Comment peux-tu prendre sa défense ?

\- Hagrid ferait mieux de se taire parfois, grogna Sarah. Mais toi, toi, tu est très mal placé pour me juger.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait demanda Remus intrigué par la colère de la jeune femme.

\- Ce que tu as fait ?! Répondit outrer Sarah, rien justement. J'ai perdu mon frère et ma belle-sœur, je n'ai pas pour assister à leurs enterrements, je n'étais pas là quand Harry à dit ses premiers mots, ni quand il apprit à marcher, ni même pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. J'aurais dû être là Remus. Au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvée à Azkaban avec son parrain, la seule famille qui lui restait et qui l'aimait, c'était TOI. Tu imagines un peu ma réaction quand j'ai appris que tu préféré vivre seul comme un reclus alors que Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

La fin de sa tirade s'était terminée par un hurlement. Sarah était énervée, nul doute la dessus. Remus baissa la tête, et il s'excusa.

-C'est trop tard, dit Sarah, ce qui est fait et fait. C'est avant que tu aurais dû agir.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je garde un bébé avec mon problème. Tu imagines un peu ce qui aurait pu arriver déclara Remus.

\- Là n'est pas le problème, tu pouvais toujours le confier à quelqu'un ce soir-là, répondit Sarah, toute la communauté magique voue un culte à Harry. Au lieu de cela, tu as laissé MON neveu aux mains d'une famille moldu qui le mépriser. Tu étais pourtant bien là au mariage de James et Lili, tu as vu comment Pétunia et sa barrique de mari se comporter avec Lili, si James ne les avaient pas mis dehors, ils auraient réussi à gâcher le mariage.

\- Tu as raison, admis alors Remus, désarçonnant ainsi Sarah, curieuse d'entendre la suite. Je n'ai pas pris mes responsabilités envers mes amis. Mais je peux faire en sorte que toi, tu les prennent.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Tu es sa tante, tu as tout à fait le droit de demander sa garde, déclara Remus. En fait, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Pour t'aider à préparer ta demande. Tu mérites de rencontrer Harry, et Harry à le droit d'avoir une famille qui l'aime. Alors est ce que je peux entrer pour t'aider ?

Sarah le regarda dans les yeux, elle se méfiait un peu, mais il était là pour de nobles intentions. Alors, elle l'invita à entrer. Toute l'après-midi, ils préparèrent la demande de garde, mais aussi le procès.

Lorsque Remus partit, la nuit était déjà là. Revoir l'ami de son frère avait un peu bousculait Sarah, elle s'était servi un grand verre de vin et feuilleter les albums photos sur le sol de la chambre tout en grignotant un sandwich. En moins d'une semaine, Sarah s'était remise cuisinée. Tout ce qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de faire, revint au galop sauf, quand sonne l'heure du coucher. Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir dans le lit. Une légère amélioration était à noter, car elle avait investi le sofa présent dans la chambre. Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut peuplé de souvenirs des maraudeurs, de Lili et de Harry bébé.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long qui, j'espère, vous aura plu.

Laissez un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir :)

A bientôt


	4. La Lettre

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Tout d'abord, merci adenoide pour tes commentaires.

Dans ce chapitre, notre héroïne, toujours dans la petite maisonnette de Minerva, va préparer son procès mais aussi écrire à son neveu.

Il y aura aussi une petite scène du passé avec une Lili enceinte.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La Lettre**

Tout s'accéléra pour Sarah à partir de samedi, avec l'arrivée de Hagrid, de Molly Weasley et d'Albus Dumbledore qui vient lui annoncer que son procès aurait lieu le mercredi de la semaine suivante. Bien qu'elle aurait adoré papoter, d'autres choses avec Molly, les 4 sorciers préparèrent ardemment le procès, plus tard dans la journée, ils furent rejoints par Minerva McGonagall et Rémus. À la fin de la soirée, tout était prêt, enfin presque, Sarah allait devoir contrôler son envie de meurtre lors du procès, car toutes ces "prétendues victimes" allaient être présente. Remus se proposa alors de jouer la scène et de se poser en Lucius Malefoy. Au début, Sarah ricana, sauf que tous acceptèrent de jouer le jeu. Après plusieurs répétitions où Remus manqua de se faire étrangler, Sarah réussit à tenir son rôle et garda le silence. Pour récompense, le professeur de métamorphose invita tout le monde dans une petite auberge moldu sans risque pour Sarah. Molly Weasley et Albus Dumbledore déclinèrent l'invitation, ne laissant que Sarah, Hagrid, Minerva et Remus. Sarah revêtit d'un jean et d'un pull-over appréciait plus que les autres cette sortie, qui était la première en public. Repu par le dîner et fatigué de cette journée, Remus et Hagrid partir laissant Mcgonagall avec Sarah. Le professeur de métamorphose remarqua que Sarah n'avait pas dormi dans le lit de toute la semaine.

\- Vous savez professeur, j'ai passé 12 ans sur un sol froid et dur, répondit Sarah, votre lit et un peu trop moelleux. J'ai l'impression de m'y enfoncer comme dans des sables mouvants. Avec le temps, j'arriverai sans doute à apprécier un bon lit.

\- Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, j'en suis désolée, s'excusa Minerva.

\- Oh professeur, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de quoi que ce soit, dit aussitôt Sarah, vous m'héberger, vous êtes attentive à ma condition et je vous en suis très reconnaissante, sans vous, je ne sais pas où j'aurais atterri.

Minerva posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Puis elle récupéra son chapeau et sa baguette et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Je vais y aller, Sarah, dit Minerva, mais avant j'aimerai vous rappelait que la réouverture de votre procès va faire du bruit. Il serait judicieux d'écrire à Harry, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Si, vous avez raison, dit hâtivement Sarah. Je lui enverrai une lettre lundi matin. Mais je vous laisserai le soin de lui expliquer, comme promis.

-Comme promis, répondit Minerva avant de transplaner.

Sarah se dirigea dans le bureau, elle sortit un bout de parchemin et une plume du tiroir. Mais, comment annoncer à un enfant qui a tout perdu qu'il lui reste une famille sans l'effrayer.

Elle commença à écrire, d'abord en se présentant, puis elle raya. Elle recommença en revenant sur les derniers événements, elle raya de nouveau. Lorsque les coups d'une heure du matin sonnèrent, Sarah ne savait toujours pas quoi écrire à son neveu. Épuisée par sa journée, elle décida d'aller se reposer un peu. Demain était un autre jour, et un vieux dicton moldu disait qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, on trouver la solution à son problème.

 _L'odeur de poulet grillé envahit ses narines. Miam, elle aime la cuisine Moldu et encore plus quand c'était Lili qui cuisiné. Sur la terrasse de la petite maison de son frère. Sarah, James, Sirius et Lili, prenaient l'apéritif en plein soleil. Il faisait beau et chaud à Godric's Hollow pour un début juin. Sirius et James débattaient des prénoms pour enfants, tandis que Lili s'activait en cuisine avec Sarah pour l'aider. Lili arrivait bientôt à terme, son ventre était bien rond, mais le bébé n'y prenait pas encore toute la place. Sarah et elle parlèrent des vêtements pour enfants, des jouets, mais surtout la cadette Potter voulait savoir quand Lili reprendra le boulot. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient lancées dans l'écriture d'un ouvrage pratique. Un guide pour les élèves de Poudlard. Ce livre, était une idée de Lili qui, en tant qu'enfant moldu, avait eu du mal à trouver ces marques dans l'univers sorcier. L'idée avait plu au directeur de la Gazette du Sorciers et leur livre devrait sortir dans un an. Mais avec la grossesse de Lili, elles avaient pris un peu de retard. Sarah avait réussi à repousser l'échéance de 6 mois supplémentaires en espérant que cela suffirait. De nouveau sur la terrasse, les filles lurent ensemble le dernier article de Sarah, les garçons donnèrent leurs avis et se moquant allègrement de Sarah. Ils ne faisaient que de la taquiner sans cesse, elle n'y prêtait plus vraiment d'attention. À la fin du repas, Sarah et Sirius offrirent 2 petits paquets cadeaux aux futurs parents. Ce méfiant un peu de son meilleur ami, James ouvrit doucement le paquet et Lili en fit de même. Ils y découvrirent deux badges avec inscrits respectivement : "Meilleur papa / Meilleure maman du monde". Lili fondit en larmes en serrant très fort sa belle-sœur. Depuis que les hormones la travaillaient, elle était devenue très émotive. Sirius déclara que l'idée était d'abord venue de Remus ; mais ce dernier, victime de sa malédiction la veille n'avait pas pu venir. Néanmoins, c'était Sarah et Sirius qui eurent l'idée des badges faisant référence aux badges de préfet en chef que Lili et James avaient reçu lors de leurs dernières années à Poudlard. Sirius amusait par son cadeau montra à James que le gros badge pouvait être réduit de la taille d'un pendentif. Lili et James transformèrent leurs cadeaux. Lili glissa son nouveau pendentif sur le collier qu'elle portait déjà, tandis que James alla récupérer la chaîne que son père lui avait offert. Tous deux affabuler des leurs cadeaux, Sirius proposa de prendre une photo. D'abord tous les quatre, puis seulement Lili et James, et ensuite Lili, James et Sirius puis Lili, James et Sarah._

Cette journée avait été l'une des plus belles dans le souvenir de Sarah. Une journée normale, et la normalité lui manquer énormément.

Au réveil, Sarah eu la surprise de se retrouver dans le lit. Finalement, elle s'y était habituée plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Alors qu'elle se préparait un petit-déjeuner, son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Elle se précipita sur les cartons pour rechercher les photos et si possible retrouvait les badges. Elle feuilleta plusieurs albums photos avant de retrouver celles qu'elles cherchaient. Harry ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de souvenirs de ces parents mis à part l'album que Hagrid lui avait offert pour noël dernier. Les images étaient un peu passées, et sur l'une des photos, une des coins avait été grignoté. Sans doute par un rongeur pensa Sarah. Sur les photos, ils étaient debout devant une grande baie vitrée avec autour du cou les colliers et le pendentif offerts. James et Lili souriaient. Ils étaient heureux, Lili posant une main sur son ventre et faisant un signe de la main et James, le bras autour de sa femme, comme pour la protégeait, disant bonjour. Sarah regarda les 3 autres photos. Elle ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Mais sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin quand une odeur de brûlé lui rappela, les cookies qu'elle avait mis à cuire. Dans l'urgence, elle posa les photos sur la table basse du salon et se précipita pour ouvrir les fenêtres et sortir les cookies brûlés du four. Elle n'était décidément pas faite pour la cuisine. Elle observa son petit-déjeuner et en soupirant, elle ouvrir un placard et pris un paquet de cookies moldus.

C'est en récupérant les photos qu'elle relue l'article sur Sirius Black lors de son arrestation. Bien qu'elle le savait innocent, il valait peut-être mieux que Harry ignore l'existence de son parrain encore quelque temps. Elle choisit la photo où ils étaient tous les 3, les 3 Potter.

Elle garda quand même leur photo de groupe pour elle et rangea les 2 autres. Et en voulant fermer les cartons, elle y vit les pendentifs tout au fond. En souriant, elle prit la plume et le parchemin et s'assit sur la terrasse pour échapper à l'odeur de brûlé qui infester la maison.

 _Harry,_

 _Je ne sais par où je dois commencer. D'ici quelques jours, tu vas beaucoup entendre parler de moi. Certains de tes camarades diront que je suis la victime d'une erreur judiciaire, d'autres vont prétendent que je suis une horrible criminelle. La vérité est souvent difficile à apparaître. Mais sache que je suis innocente. Je l'ai clamée pendant mon procès, il y a 12 ans et je n'ai jamais arrêté de le dire depuis. Mais grâce à toi, cette fois, je peux le prouver. Albus Dumbledore m'a raconté ta mauvaise aventure dans la chambre des secrets. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû subir tout cela. Mais comme les disait si bien ta mère : "Les Potter, sont des aimants à emmerde"._

 _Harry, je viens de passer 12 ans enfermés à Azkaban pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, cela m'a empêché de tenir une promesse que j'avais faite à tes parents. Une promesse que j'avais faite à mon frère et à ma belle-sœur._

 _Je m'appelle Sarah Potter, je suis la sœur cadette de James Potter. Harry, je suis ta tante._

 _Et aujourd'hui, maintenant que mon innocence va pouvoir être prouvée, j'aimerais tenir ma promesse envers tes parents. J'aimerais te rencontrer._

 _J'imagine que cela fait beaucoup pour toi. Si tu as des questions, va voir McGonagall, elle pourra te répondre. En attendant de se rencontrer, tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe une photo de tes parents et moi prise quelques semaines avant ta naissance. J'ai retrouvé les colliers qu'ils ont autour du cou, ils sont aussi dans l'enveloppe. C'était un cadeau que je leur avais offert le jour où cette photo a été prise._

 _En espérant te rencontrer très bientôt mon neveu,_

 _Sarah Potter, ta tante qui t'aime sincèrement._

Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur la lettre. À la hâte, Sarah plia la lettre, prit une enveloppe la glissa à l'intérieur avec la photo et les pendentifs. Puis, elle trouva un hibou dans le fond du jardin. Minerva lui avait dit que le sien aimait bien se cacher entre les fleurs. Le hibou parti en direction de Poudlard. Demain, Harry allé découvrir qu'il avait une autre famille. Et cela l'angoissa encore plus que la réouverture de son procès.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle, c'était imaginé, Sarah ne reçut aucune nouvelle de Harry, ni même de Mcgongall. Remus l'avait rassuré lors de sa visite de lundi soir et lui avait offert un bracelet (style pandora) pour y mettre les pendentifs Gryffondors.


	5. Le procès

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis un peu en retard dans la publication, mais je vais me rattraper.**

 **Merci à adenoide pour tes commentaires et aussi à Seena qui vient de découvrir ma fic. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe et grammaire, mais j'essaie d'y faire attention.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement. Attention, il y a des gros mots ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le procès**

Le jour du procès, Sarah avait revêtit un tailleur noir avec un top rouge sous sa veste qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. N'ayant plus l'habitude de porter des escarpins, Molly Weasley lui avait prêté des ballerines à légers talons.

Molly et Remus avaient prévenu Sarah qu'à son arrivée au tribunal, tous les journaux sorciers seraient présent.

Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley et son mari devaient être présents avant le début du procès. Dumbledore confia donc la tâche à Remus d'accompagner Sarah jusqu'au tribunal.

À leur arrivée, Sarah fut happée par les journaux, un tourbillon de flash et questions s'abattît sur la tante de Harry. Remus avait du mal à repousser les journalistes pour qu'ils puissent passer. Mais très vite, le service de sécurité du tribunal vint à leur secours. Durant un instant, lorsque Sarah entra dans la salle du tribunal, elle crut pouvoir échapper à ce tourbillon médiatique. Mais manque de chance, les médias laissèrent place aux sorciers trop curieux qui l'assenèrent de questions. Au centre, Remus aperçu le directeur de Poudlard et il conduisit Sarah jusqu'à lui. Avec un sourire réconfortant, il montra la chaise à côté de lui et Sarah s'y assit. Remus prit place derrière elle avec les Weasley. Dumbledore, étant son avocat, resta auprès d'elle. Le jury et la partie adverse n'étant pas encore arrivée, Sarah demanda des nouvelles de Harry.

\- Il va bien répondit simplement Dumbledore.

\- À t il reçut ma lettre ? Demanda Sarah

\- Oui, il me semble, répondit évasivement le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Et alors ? S'énerva Sarah.

\- Mademoiselle Potter, je comprends votre inquiétude pour Harry, mais aujourd'hui vous devez rester concentrée, déclara Dumbledore. Harry va bien et Minerva a discuté avec lui juste après la réception de votre lettre. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir pour le moment. N'oubliez qu'aujourd'hui, c'est de vous qu'il est question.

Sarah, surprise par la fermeté et la dureté dans la voix de Dumbledore, ne préféra pas insister. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois pour voir qui était présent. Malgré, une longue absence, elle reconnut certains visages. Comme ceux de ces camarades de chambre à Poudlard assit juste au-dessus des Weasley. Molly lui sourit et lui montra qu'elle croiser les deux. Sarah se retourna vers la salle et se mit à sourire. Avec Dumbledore comme avocat, elle n'avait aucune peur à avoir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Ces adversaires, les "victimes" de l'époque arrivèrent en même temps que le jury. Et selon Dumbledore, ce n'était pas bon signe. En effet, Sarah perdue très vite confiance. L'avocat adverse n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy. Un ancien camarade de classe de James. Sauf que lui était à Serpentard et les maraudeurs avaient déclaré une véritable guerre aux Serpentard le temps de leurs années de collège. À plusieurs reprises, Dumbledore fut contrée par Lucius. Mais à aucun moment, Albus Dumbledore ne parla de son fameux atout. Au bout d'un certain temps à jouer la potiche comme elle était censée le faire. Sarah se surprit à penser à son premier procès, il y a 12 ans. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que celui qu'elle était en train de vivre commençait à mal tourné pour elle. Si Dumbledore ne faisait rien très vite, elle aller retourner à Azkaban.

À cet instant Dumbledore, changea de trajectoire et comment ça à accuser le ministère de la magie d'être responsable de l'emprisonnement de Sarah Potter.

Plus un seul son ne résonna, seuls les plumes papotes sur les carnets des journalistes brisé le silence.

Puis avec force, le ministre de la magie déclara que le ministère n'avait commis aucune erreur et qu'il n'étais absolument pas responsable.

Sarah vit rouges, au diable les règles de bienséance, au diable son petit rôle de potiche. Elle se leva d'un bond, manquant de renverser la table, mais faisant basculer le verre d'eau qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Et avec une férocité, que même ces proches ne connaissait pas, Sarah se mit à se défendre seule.

\- VOUS ETES RESPONSABLE responsable, hurla t-elle en contournant la table et en se plaçant au centre de la pièce. Vous m'avez envoyé à Azkaban pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. J'ai subi les tortures des détraqueurs pendant 12 ans. Et pourtant, je suis là, devant vous tous. Vous m'avez tous jugez coupable sans aucune preuve.

\- C'est ta parole cont….

\- LA FERME LUCIUS cria Sarah.

Lucius se rassit instantanément, la voix de Sarah avait porté au-delà des portes de la salle d'audience. Mais ce qui surprit tout le monde, ce fût la force qu'elle avait dégagée.

\- Lorsque mon frère a été attaquer, vous m'avez arrêté avec pour seule preuve les paroles des quelques hommes, qui à cette époque étaient sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Des cris d'indignation, des murmures, s'élevèrent. Personne ne prononcer le nom de cet homme et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Puis Sarah arrêta de crier et se tourna vers le jury qui baissait la tête, le même qui l'avait condamné 12 ans plus tôt.

\- Vous avez commis une erreur. Une grave erreur Monsieur le ministre. Ayez au moins la décence de la reconnaître, déclara Sarah.

Tout le monde attendit avec impatience la réponse. Voyant qu'elle ne venait Sarah se dirigea vers Remus. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait reçu l'ordre de laisser sa baguette. Alors elle prit celle de Remus qui dépasser de son manteau et se retourna vers Cornelius Fudge. Tous ceux présents se levèrent près à intercepter un quelconque sort contre le ministre. Mais contre tout attente, c'est vers elle que Sarah dirigea la baguette et en fermant les yeux elle murmura une formule. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux bleus, tout son corps se révéla tel qu'il était vraiment, sous les regards choqués des sorciers présents. Couvert de cicatrices, de bleu tirant vers le violet. Elle posa la baguette de Remus sur la table et s'avança au centre où tout pu constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Les flashes firent leurs apparitions. Sarah n'y prêta pas attention et reprit son discours.

\- Regardez-moi, Monsieur le Ministre, dit Sarah, regardez ce que vos détraqueurs m'ont fait subir.

La tête de Fudge toujours baissée, Sarah explosa.

-REGARDEZ MOI, s'énerva t elle, AYEZ LES COUILLES D'ASSUMER VOS ERREURS. Vous m'avez volé ma vie. Vous m'avez pris 12 ans de ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, alors que nous avons la preuve de mon innocence, vous voulez à nouveau écouter ces serpents, dit-elle en désignant Lucius et sa bande.

\- C'est une insulte, proclama Lucius.

\- Oh, mais ta gueule, Malefoy, dit Sarah.

Lucius Malefoy allait répliquer quand le marteau du juge s'abattit. Sarah se retourna vers la tribune du jury où Fudge s'était levé, marteau en main.

\- Je reconnais l'implication du ministère de la magie dans l'emprisonnement de Sarah Potter. Déclara-t-il alors que tous les médias prenaient des photos. Le procès de mademoiselle Sarah Potter a été bâclé. Les preuves apportées au dossier n'étaient pas suffisantes pour y conclure son implication et sa culpabilité. Par conséquent, mademoiselle... je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le calvaire que vous avait dû subir à Azkaban. Et je demanderai à toute l'assistance de ne plus l'interrompre. Nous avons déjà fait la bêtise de ne pas vous écouter une fois. Évitons que cela se reproduise.

Sarah désarçonnée par le revirement de situation se retourna vers Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de continuer. La sorcière hésita instant, elle regarda la salle d'audience, et à proximité de la porte, Sarah aperçu son ancienne professeur de métamorphose ainsi qu'une légère distorsion de l'espace à côté d'elle. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui avait provoqué ce phénomène. D'une voix posée et calme, Sarah reprit la parole sans jamais lâcher des yeux la cape de son frère.

\- Il y a 12 ans, vous avez écouté l'histoire de Lucius Malefoy. Laissez-moi, vous raconter la mienne. Dit elle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le sortilège : "Fidelitas" avait été jeté sur la maison de James et Lili pour les protéger de Voldemort. Mais nous étions Halloween, et chez les Potter, on avait pris l'habitude de le fêter. J'avais organisé un dîner avec des amis. Alors que l'on s'apprêtait à servir le dessert, un hibou arriva nous apprenant l'attaque sur les Londubat. Une partie de mes invités sont alors partie portée secours aux survivants. Comme je m'inquiéter pour la sécurité de mon frère, j'ai transplaner jusqu'à leur village. C'est là que j'ai vu ce qui été arrivé. La maison de James était quasiment détruite. J'ai voulu les aider, je pouvais attendre les pleurs de Harry de l'autre bout de la rue. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Les aurors m'ont emmené de force ici même où j'ai eu un procès éclair. Vous m'avez accusé d'avoir manipulé des sorciers à l'aide d'un carnet ayant appartenu à Voldemort. Et selon Lucius Malefoy, ici présents, il aurait réussi à me subtiliser ce carnet et à le brûlé.

Pendant sa tirade, Sarah était revenue jusqu'à sa table et Dumbledore lui tendit un paquet. Une fois dans ces mains, Sarah se sentit forte. Elle se retourna vivement faisant virevolter ses cheveux et brandit le paquet.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, Harry Potter à détruit le souvenir de Tom Jedusor dans la chambre des secrets à Poudlard. Et grâce à l'intervention de mon neveu, j'ai entre mes mains, ce fameux carnet qui a été sois disant brûlé par Lucius Malefoy.

Un brouhaha éclata dans la salle. Alors que Sarah tandis à Fudge le carnet en question. Fudge et le reste du jury l'examina attentivement. Puis la petite femme rondouillette à côté de Fudge lui adressa un sourire et proclama à tous que cette preuve était irréfutable.

Des cris d'horreur chez les adversaires fusèrent ainsi que d'innombrables insultes envers Sarah. Mais, tous ceux qui été du côté de Potter leur répondirent allègrement. Le ministre Fudge frappa de nouveau son marteau et réclama le silence. Alors qu'il allait prononcer la libération de Sarah. Cette dernière l'interrompit.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire, Monsieur le Ministre, Puis-je ? Demanda Sarah

\- Et bien, soit, continuez, dit Cornelius Fudge un peu embarrassé.

Sarah tourna le dos au jury et regarda les tribunes. La distorsion s'était déplacée, elle trouvait désormais à côté d'Arthur Weasley.

\- J'ai été jugée coupable, il y a 12 ans, commença Sarah. Et en pensant bien faire, vous avez détruit non pas une, mais deux vies.

Intrigués, les sorciers se regardèrent pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

\- J'ai perdu mon frère et ma belle-sœur cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas pu assister à leurs enterrements, continua Sarah d'une voix chargée d'émotions, à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas où ils reposent. Mais cette nuit-là, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdue des personnes que j'aimais. Cette nuit-là, il y a quelqu'un qui a perdu ses parents. Mon neveu, a perdu sa famille. Vous l'avez acclamé comme un héros et pourtant vous l'avez abandonné dans une famille moldu qui ne sait jamais soucier de lui. Harry a grandi sans rien savoir du monde d'où il venait. Et jusqu'à lundi, il ignorait mon existence. Et pourtant, je suis la seule famille qui lui reste. Ceux qui ont eu la chance de connaître James et Lili, vous savez alors à quel point ils aimaient leurs fils, ils ont donné leurs vies pour lui. Alors dites moi pourquoi aucun, d'entre vous n'a pris ces responsabilités. Vous, qui avez vouer un culte à Harry alors que lui dormait dans un placard sous un escalier. Si j'avais été là, Harry aurait grandi avec quelqu'un qui l'aime, il aurait connu ses parents, il aurait grandi normalement. Mais moi, j'étais à Azkaban. Et vous quelle excuse avaient vous ?Aujourd'hui je suis là, et je tiens biens tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à mon frère. C'est pour quoi Monsieur le ministre, je demande à être la tutrice légale de Harry Potter et réclame sa garde.

La dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle d'audience. Alors que Sarah regardait de nouveau, le ministre, Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était approchait de la jeune femme, lui demanda de retourner de s'asseoir. C'est à ce moment que la plupart des sorciers réclamaient la libération de Sarah, ils hurlèrent leurs mécontentements à l'égard du jury qui avait fait emprisonner à tort Sarah. Remus, lui glissa, un mot de félicitation. Et selon Arthur Weasley, son petit discours et l'évocation de Harry avaient fini par convaincre la société magique qu'elle avait été victime d'une terrible erreur.

Sarah n'entendit pas vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite. Elle regardait fixement son poignet droit et avec sa main gauche, elle retourna les deux Griffons, les inscriptions JS et SB apparurent. Sarah se souvenait de ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Elle était forte, plus forte que les gens le penser. Et il avait eu raison, se sentiment de puissance grandit chez la sorcière et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'est la tête haute qu'elle sortit du tribunal alors que les journalistes la harcelaient.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils fêtaient la liberté de Sarah au restaurant qu'elle percuta. Lorsque la sentence avait été rendue. Sarah avait été déclaré libre et totalement blanchi. Mais elle devait subir une année de probation, durant laquelle, elle devrait trouver un travail. Elle ne pourrait pas utiliser l'argent qui était dans son coffre-fort durant cette année. Mais pire que tout, Sarah avait obtenu une garde alternée. Et ne pourrait devenir la tutrice de Harry qu'à la fin de cette fichue année de probation. Elle devrait aussi passer par un examen chez un médicomage et faire une séance de psy chez les moldus pour s'assurer de sa santé mentale.

Néanmoins, Molly la réconforta tout en lui expliquant que c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Harry pourra alors voir deux familles totalement différentes et si, il en fait la demande, elle pourra obtenir sa garde plus rapidement.

Il resta quand même en détails de poids. Elle allait devoir trouver un vrai travail. Mais qui voudrait embaucher une ancienne pensionnaire d'Azkaban même si elle était innocentée. Cela la tracassait beaucoup, Remus lui proposa de trouver un boulot chez les moldus comme serveuse ou faire des remplacements. Il connaissait d'ailleurs une bibliothèque de quartiers de Londres qui manquait de personnel. Elle promit d'y réfléchir.

Durant le dîner, de nombreux anciens camarades de classe vinrent la félicité. Bien qu'elle fit un gros effort pour paraître courtoise, Sarah était plus que crispée. Certaines de ces personnes l'avaient ouvertement critiquée lors de son procès il y a 12 ans. Et si Sarah était prête à pardonner, elle n'allait certainement pas oublier.

À la fin du dîner, la petite troupe repartit pour la maison de Minerva. Et en arrivant, Sarah eue la surprise de la voir en train de préparer du thé. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'aborder un sujet qui la tracassait.

\- Bien, dit Sarah pour attirer l'attention de ses congénères., Maintenant qu'il n'y a que nous, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Harry était présent ?

Minerva se brûla avec sa tasse, Remus, Molly et Arthur semblait surpris de cette révélation, mais Dumbledore rigola.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Demanda Minerva.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, dit Sarah en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils. James passé son temps avec cette cape sur le dos. J'ai passé mon enfance à trouver un moyen de la repérer. Et j'ai fini par trouver. Alors dites moi lequel de vous à trouver judicieux de faire sauter une après-midi entière de cours à mon neveu ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit moi, déclara Dumbledore. Après qu'il ai lu, votre lettre, Harry n'a pas arrêté de vous demander. Il voulait vous rencontrer, mais surtout, il voulait voir quelle personne vous étiez. Et votre discours la convaincu je pense.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, dit Sarah, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passer. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, j'étais bonne pour retourner à Azkaban.

\- C'était mon idée, dit Minerva, vous avez toujours eu un certain talent pour vous sortir de situation épineuse lorsque vous êtes en colère. Et le meilleur moyen de convaincre le jury, c'était de vous dévoiler tel que vous êtes. Je conçois que c'était un pari risqué, mais votre intervention, à eu beaucoup plus d'effet qu'aurait pu avoir celle d'Albus.

\- Alors c'était le plan depuis le début, comprit Sarah.

\- Sarah, interpella Remus, lorsque tu as évoqué le dîner d'Halloween, tu n'as pas tout dis, pourquoi ?

\- J'avais déjà repéré Harry, répondit Sarah, et je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre que son parrain été accusé d'avoir vendu ces parents. Et surtout, j'ai cru bon d'éviter de parler de l'implication de Severus.

-Oui, c'était pour le mieux, dit Arthur Weasley, en tout cas, tu vas faire la couverture des journaux demain. Je vois déjà les gros titres : "Sarah Potter innocentée" avec une photo de toi avec toutes tes cicatrices.

Sarah avait effacé aux yeux de tous les cicatrices avant de rentrer au restaurants. Bien que ces marques prouvaient qu'elle était forte, elle ne voulait pas devenir une bête de foire.

\- En parlant de demain, nous avons une école à faire tourner, dit Minerva en s'adressant à Albus.

Les Weasley et Remus, se levèrent et dirent au revoir à Sarah. Albus annonça à la sorcière que Harry lui enverrait sans doute une lettre, puis ils disparurent.


	6. Sarah Potter, ma tante

J'ai suivie ton conseil Adenoide. En effet, il manquait beaucoup de mots et j'en suis désolée. J'ai rectifiée le chapitre 5.

Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire plait à autant de monde.

Ce chapitre sera plus centré sur Harry.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Sarah Potter, ma tante**

Lorsque Harry entra dans la grande salle ce matin-là, la plupart des élèves étaient encore absents. La veille, il avait fait croire qu'il était malade, et en observation à l'infirmerie, pour aller voir le procès de celle qui se disait être sa tante. Il le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été déçu. Elle s'était déchaînée dans la salle d'audience. Insultant ouvertement le père de Drago et accusant toute la société magique d'avoir détruit sa vie.

Mais le moment qui marqua le plus Harry, c'est lorsqu'elle fit apparaître ces innombrables cicatrices et quand elle parla de James et Lili, Harry s'était mis à pleurer comme beaucoup dans la salle. Elle était vraiment proche de son père pensa Harry. Et cela l'avait réjoui quand elle avait demandé sa garde. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui se soucier de lui.

Alors que Harry se remémorait les événements de la veille, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à côté de lui en lui demandant des nouvelles de son état de santé. Ces meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant de sa petite escapade. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre que le courrier arriva avec la une de la gazette du sorcier. Et qu'elle une ! En gros titre toute l'école pu lire : " Le ministère reconnaît son erreur, Sarah Potter est désormais libre et blanchi".

Le nom de famille de Sarah interpella tout le monde dans la grande salle. Et en voyant les regards surpris de ces amis, Harry sourit en mangeant des crêpes.

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit, dit Harry avec un sourire coller sur la figure, j'ai une autre tante, c'est la sœur de mon père. Elle était enfermée à Azkaban injustement et son procès était hier. Elle a demandé ma garde.

Harry avait révéla ça d'une manière si décontractée que toute la table de Gryffondor se mit à lui demander des explications. Hermione prit, le journal et lu à haute voix le dossier spécial qui était consacré à cette fameuse Sarah Potter qui était sortie de nulle part. Au fil de la lecture, beaucoup d'élèves venant d'autres maisons s'étaient amassées autour de leur table. Sauf les Serpentard qui avaient pris soin de rester bien à l'écart. L'article, retraçait une partie de la vie de Sarah. De sa sortie de Poudlard jusqu'à son emprisonnement à Azkaban. À Poudlard, on enseigne aux élèves que les "mangemorts" avaient tous eu droit à un procès dans les règles. Mais ils furent tous surpris du procès éclair de Sarah Potter. En tout, il n'avait duré que 2 heures et il n'y avait jamais eu aucune preuve solide contre la jeune femme. Seulement la parole d'un riche sorcier, Lucius Malefoy. L'indignation emplie la salle. D'autant plus que le discours de Sarah avait été intégralement retranscrit dans la presse. Toute la journée, le collège vivat au rythme de ce journal. Des élèves demandaient même à leurs professeurs s'il avait connu la tante de Harry. Certains acquiescèrent, mais le seul qui leur répondit vraiment fût Severus Rogue. Et à la grande surprise de Harry, Severus ne parla de Sarah quand terme élogieux. Très bonne élève, excellente attrapeuse, jeune fille intelligente et très mûre pour son âge et apprécier par ses camarades. Mais Severus ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer une pique à Harry.

\- Une jeune fille exceptionnelle, dit Severus, rien à voir avec son frère.

Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, le procès de sa tante était LE potin. On demanda à Harry s'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Il avait hésité longuement à écrire à Sarah, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Alors Dumbledore lui proposa d'organiser une rencontre à Poudlard, le samedi après-midi, à la grande joie de Harry. Il en parla à Hermione et Ron et le samedi matin, tout le monde était déjà au courant. Le jeune sorcier ne manqua pas d'envoyer en regard chargé d'éclair à Ron qui se tassa sur sa chaise et décampa prétextant un devoir à terminer.

Plus les heures passées, plus Harry angoissait. Hermione, lui proposa de réviser le cours de botanique pour lui changeait les idées. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient installés confortablement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor quand Minerva McGonagall vint chercher Harry. Il était 14h, et Sarah venait d'arriver. Le professeur emmena son élève dans une des tours du château où se trouvait un petit salon d'après elle. Quand il entra, Albus Dumbledore discutait avec une femme aux longs cheveux bouclée et noir qui lui tournait le dos. Comme si elle était consciente de sa présence, la femme se retourna et regarda le nouvel arrivant.

La femme portait une paire ballerine verte à talons compensés, un jean noir taille haute, un débardeur vert kaki et un gilet. Ces cheveux étaient lâchés et au poignet elle portait le même bracelet que lors de l'audience. Le vert kaki lui aller bien se dit Harry.

Dumbledore et McGonagall laissèrent les 2 derniers Potter seuls dans la pièce. Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien, se regardant simplement. Puis Sarah fit le premier pas.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle tout bas les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré ? Demanda Harry timidement.

\- Oui, mais à cette époque, tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson. Répondit Sarah. Il m'arrivait de jouer la baby-sitter quand tes parents voulaient sortir. Tu étais un bébé très calme. C'était toujours un plaisir de te garder.

Harry ne dit rien, cette femme le connaissait. Et elle semblait vouloir son bonheur.

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, Sarah lui proposa de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter quelques souvenirs. Dit elle en désignant un grand sac. Je vois que tu as bien reçu les colliers.

\- Oui, c'est gentil de me les avoir envoyés, répondit Harry. Et merci pour la photo. Hagrid m'a offert un album de mes parents, mais vous n'étiez pas dessus, vous n'apparaissez sur aucune photo.

\- C'est normal, il faut bien quelqu'un pour tenir l'appareil, dit Sarah. Et tes parents et moi, n'avions pas les mêmes amis. On en avait quelques-uns en commun, c'est tout. Tu sais Harry, tu devrais me tutoyer, je sais que j'ai vieilli, mais le "Vous" je n'aime pas trop.

-Ah, et comment je dois vou… T'appeler ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Sarah, répondit sa tante, Appelle moi Sarah, ou tante Sarah ou tatie Sarah, comme tu veux.

\- D'accord, Tante Sarah, dit Harry en souriant.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Et bien que Sarah tentait de discuter avec lui, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à être à l'aise. Alors elle décida de sortir les albums. Ensemble, ils feuilletèrent les souvenirs des Potter. De la naissance de James, son arrivée à Poudlard, son mariage, la naissance de Harry et jusqu'à la dernière photo prise de ses parents. Le jour du baptême de son fils à la fin du mois de septembre. Chaque photo avait une histoire, Sarah la raconter avec joie. Au fil, du temps Harry et Sarah se parlèrent librement, Harry n'était plus intimidé par sa tante. Il apprit qu'elle avait été à Serdaigle, bien qu'elle est été déçu de sa répartition, son frère l'avait consolé. Elle avait été l'une des meilleurs attrapeuse de sa maison et avait même battue son frère lors de leur dernier match l'un face à l'autre. Elle aimer l'histoire de la magie, et avec Lili, elles avaient eu pour projet d'écrire un livre pratique pour les enfants de moldus arrivant à Poudlard. Harry trouva que l'idée était bonne et cela aurait certainement plus à Hermione. Sarah était aussi venue avec quelques affaires qui avaient appartenu à son père. En l'occurrence, le survêtement officiel du meilleur attrapeur de la maison de Gryffondor. Personne jusqu'à présent n'avait battu le record de vifs d'or attrapé pour James. C'est à ce moment que Sarah évoqua la cape d'invisibilité.

\- La quoi ? Demanda Harry légèrement tendu.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, dit Sarah, ton grand-père a offert cette cape à ton père quand il avait 11 ans, c'est une tradition dans la famille depuis des générations, je crois. James à passer l'été qui a suivi à essayer de me faire peur en se déplaçant avec. Il s'amuser à faire bouger des objets comme s'ils étaient possédés. Au cours des années, j'ai trouvé le moyen de la repérer. Mais ton père ne l'a jamais su.

\- Alors tu m'as vu au procès ? Demanda Harry

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu, mais je savais que la cape de James était là. Dit Sarah, Et Dumbledore m'avait dit qu'il te l'avait donné pour ton premier noël à Poudlard.

\- Au procès, dit Harry Ils ont dit que tu avais une année de probation. Cela veut dire quoi ?

\- Je dois bien me comporter pendant un an, répondit Sarah. Aucun écart de conduite ne sera toléré et surtout, je dois retrouver un boulot.

\- Pourquoi ne pas reprendre le projet du livre ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais les éditeurs refusent de suivre. Après 12 ans à Azkaban, ils pensent que je suis devenue folle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais trouver. Pour le moment, j'ai plus la tête dans les cartons.

\- Dans les cartons ?

\- Quand tes grands-parents sont morts, James et moi n'avons pas eu le courage de vendre la maison. Alors, elle est restée inhabitée. Et aujourd'hui, cette maison m'appartient. Elle est plutôt grande, tu sais. Tu pourras la voir bientôt. Lorsque ce sera ma semaine de garde. Dit Sarah avec un sourire crispée.

\- Je vais devoir retourner chez les Dursleys, n'est ce pas ?

\- Une semaine sur deux, oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais mettre les points sur les i avec eux.

À ce moment, Minerva toqua et ouvrit la porte, il était 19h passé. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait vu le temps défilait. Sarah embrassa à Harry et lui remit un album photo de ces parents quand ils étaient à Poudlard ainsi que les survêtement de James. Mais avant que Harry ne s'en aille, elle lui remit un paquet de feuilles reliées entre elles. C'était l'ébauche du fameux livre que Lili et Sarah voulaient écrire.

Harry dus dire au revoir à sa tante, mais celle-ci lui promit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, et qu'en attendant, il pouvait lui écrire.

Quand Harry retrouva les autres dans la grande salle pour le dîner, c'était avec une très bonne humeur, qu'il communiqua à toutes sa table. Il raconta l'après-midi qu'il venait de passer avec sa tante.

Alors cette nuit-là, quand Harry s'endormit, il rêva de la vie de ces parents lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il voyait bien son père se baladant dans les couloirs la nuit avec la fameuse cape tendant des pièges pour Rogue. Et sa mère, engueulant James comme un enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise.


	7. Dursley VS Sarah

**Chapitre 7 : Dursley VS Sarah**

Un mois et demie passèrent entre la visite de Sarah et la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry et sa tante avaient beaucoup communiqué par lettre durant ce temps. Sarah avait entrepris de retaper sa maison d'enfance et elle y passait le plus clair de ces journées avec des amis. Elle lui avait envoyé plusieurs fois des photos de la maison du temps où elle était enfant et des photos d'aujourd'hui. Sur une photo, Harry reconnut les parents de Ron en train de monter des meuble de cuisine tandis que Sarah repeignait un des murs. Olivier Dubois qui passé par là, remarqua ouvertement que Sarah était canon. En effet, la jeune trentenaire portait une mini salopette en jean avec une T-shirt rouge. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, mais elle les avait quand même attaché avec un ruban jaune. Un autre Gryffondor de la même année que Dubois glissa à ces amis que les tâches de peinture que Sarah avait sur le corps la rendaient très sexy.

Harry se sentit gêné, car très vite, toute la salle commune des Gryffondors se mit à débattre du sex-appeal de sa tante. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, jamais personne n'avait parlé ainsi de sa famille. Car justement, avant Sarah, il n'en avait pas. Alors quand Lee Jordan, le commentateur des matches de Quidditch, annonça qu'il aimerait bien se la "taper", le sang Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il asséna un violent coup de poing à Lee, le coup fut tellement violent que Harry se cassa quelques doigts alors que Lee tomba à la renverse, assommé. La réaction de Harry choqua tout le monde. Il n'était pas de nature violente. Bien sûr Percy, ne put tenir sa langue et il en informa McGonagall qui leur passa un savon ainsi que toute la maison Gryffondor pour son irrespect envers une femme et envoya les deux sorciers à l'infirmerie. Il ne reste que deux jours avant le départ du Poudlard Express, elle ne voulait pas les punir pour une bêtise aussi futile.

La fin des cours avait sonné et tous les élèves se ruèrent vers le Poudlard Express pour retrouver leurs familles. Hermione, Harry et les Weasleys s'étaient installée dans un des wagons de tête. Ensemble, ils discutèrent de l'année écoulée, de ce qu'il allait faire pendant les vacances. Harry donna même le numéro de téléphone des Dursley à Ron. Le jeune Potter appréhendait ces vacances. Il devait passer la première semaine avec les Dursleys, puis la deuxième avec sa tante et ainsi de suite. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment l'oncle Vernon allait réagir. Mais il arrêta très vite d'y penser quand Georges et Fred firent exploser dans les couloirs ce qui ressemblait à des boules puantes moldus.

Quand le train arriva en gare, tous les élèves de Poudlard furent surpris de voir de très nombreux journalistes sorciers.

Harry entendit Drago se vantait. Les journalistes étaient là pour interview son père sur sa remarquable gestion de la crise de Poudlard en ayant suspendu Dumbledore.

Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire en rappelant à Malefoy que son cher papa avait été viré du comité de direction de l'école justement à cause de la suspension de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, les Weasley furent étonnés de l'absence de leurs parents.

La foule de journalistes se trouvait plus loin et former un cercle autour d'une personne. Aucun d'eux ne fit attention aux élèves qui descendait intriguer par ce drôle de spectacle.

Une voix s'éleva dans les airs et une violente secousse renversa tous les journalistes.

\- Mais vous allez me foutre la paix oui ? Avait crié cette voix.

Harry se retourna aussitôt, il ne l'avait entendu que deux fois. Mais c'était suffisant pour la reconnaître, c'était celle de sa tante. Derrière elle, Molly et Arthur Weasley lui demandèrent de se calmer un peu.

Malgré cet incident, les retrouvailles entre les deux Potter furent chaleureuse. Sarah serra dans ses bras son neveu, tandis que des flashes crépitent autour d'eux. Excédée par cette notoriété soudaine, Sarah jeta un sort aux appareils photo qui se mirent à fondre sous les rires des élèves de Poudlard.

Mais un peu plus loin, un élève ne rigolait pas. Énervé de ne pas être le centre d'attention, Drago Malefoy le fut encore plus quand il remarqua l'absence de son père. Seule sa mère était là. Narcissa, éloigna son fils, le plus des médias pour lui annoncer, la terrible nouvelle. Une enquête contre Lucius Malefoy avait été ouverte suite au procès de Sarah Potter. Il était donc provisoirement prisonnier au sein des cellules du ministère de la magie. Le choc et la honte pour Drago furent encore plus accentués lorsqu'un journaliste remarqua les Malefoy. Ils délaissèrent les Potter pour se précipitait vers eux.

Laissant l'agitation du quai 9 ¾ , Sarah et Harry traversèrent le mur pour retrouver le monde moldu.

À la sortie de la gare, Harry repéra les Dursley. Sa tante Pétunia les lèvres pincées lui montrait sa montre pour lui faire remarquait qu'il était en retard. Son oncle Vernon se curait le nez alors qu'il hâla Harry de se dépêcher. Et son cousin Dudley était assis dans la voiture en train de manger un gros Sandwichs.

\- Des gens charmants. Dit Sarah.

Sa tante l'accompagna alors jusqu'à la voiture, mais les Dursley n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

\- Et bien quand même, dit Vernon en mettant les affaires de Harry dans le coffre, Tu crois que nous n'avons que cela à faire, Harry ?

\- Je suis désolé, Oncle Vernon, dit Harry. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à la gare.

\- Ne nous répond pas petit insolent, déclara Pétunia les lèvres pincées. Tu as déjà de la chance que nous t'accordons un toit malgré ta bizareté

Sarah regardait la scène sans rien dire, se demandant quand ils allaient remarquer sa présence. Décidément, la famille de Lili était horrible. C'est lorsque Vernon referma le coffre qu'il remarqua Sarah. Il s'approcha de elle en levant son index boudiné comme pour la menaçait.

\- Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Une sorcière ? Demanda un Vernon. Je vous préviens vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous attirer des ennuis. Sinon ….

\- Sinon quoi ? Interrompit Sarah. Vous allez me menacer. Vous pensez vraiment me faire peur ?

Pétunia sortit de la voiture et se mit alors à l'insulter de tous les noms. Selon elle, Sarah leur devait le respect. Harry regardait la scène comme affolait. Si la situation dérapé, Sarah n'aurait plus la garde de son neveu.

Contre toute attente, sa tante colla un sourire sur son visage et tendit la main au Vernon.

\- Les présentations n'ont pas été faites, dit Sarah, Alors je me présente, je m'appelle Sarah Potter, je suis la tante de Harry.

Dudley s'étouffa avec son sandwich alors que ces parents regardaient fixement l'étrangère. Voyant qu'ils ne réagissent pas, Sarah sortit un document de son sac.

\- Il y a un peu moins d'un moins, commença Sarah. J'ai fait une demande pour obtenir la garde exclusive de Harry. Les deux sociétés, magiques et humaines, l'ont accepté à une condition. Durant ces vacances d'été, nous allons avoir la garde partagée de Harry. Vous commencez. Je viendrai chercher Harry chez vous dimanche soir. Si vous refusez, vous devrez payer la somme qui se trouve en bas de la page. Des questions ?

Vernon et Pétunia étudiaient le document et relevèrent la tête vers Sarah. Ils acceptent le compromis puis montèrent dans la voiture avec Harry à l'arrière.

\- Avant que vous partiez, dit Sarah à travers la fenêtre de Pétunia, Sachez que si jamais j'apprends que Harry ait été maltraité, humilié ou ridiculisé, je m'arrangerai pour vous le faire payer. C'est clair.

\- Vous….Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, balbutia Vernon.

\- Ah non, c'est faux, seul les élèves n'ont pas le droit. Déclara Sarah d'un air menaçant. Allons, je ne vais pas vous retenir. À dimanche Harry.

Vernon démarra en trombe et Sarah fit signe à Harry jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparut.

Fière, de cette petite rencontre et de ces menaces, Sarah retrouva les Weasley. Elle leur raconta sa rencontre avec les Dursley puis elle transplana jusqu'à chez elle où elle se remit au travail.

La semaine chez les Dursley se révéla être très longue pour Harry. Vernon et Pétunia se montrèrent quand même moins méchant. Mais quand le dimanche soir, elle sonnette résonna dans la petite maison, Harry sortit de sa chambre et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, Dudley le poussa dans l'escalier pour arriver avant lui. Quand il ouvrit, la porte, Dudley se retrouva face à Sarah. Cette dernière portait des bottes montantes marron, un jean noir taille haute, un pull rouge et un manteau noir. Harry se releva et dit bonjour à sa tante du milieu de l'escalier.

\- Bonjour Harry, répondit Sarah, Dudley, tu veux bien pousser tes grosses fesses ?

Dudley, vexé partit en pleurant dans le salon où se trouver ces parents. Pendant ce temps, Harry descendit la petite valise et sa chouette Edwige. Il posa le tout en bas de l'escalier quand l'oncle Vernon arriva dans le couloir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici, s'empourpra Vernon. Et de quel droit osez-vous insulter mon fils.

Pour toute réponse, Sarah sortit au ¾ la baguette de sa poche. Les Dursleys se calmèrent aussitôt.

\- Tu devrais aller chercher ton balai Harry, dit Sarah, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué.

Harry eu des étoiles dans les yeux pendant un court instant. Il se rappela ensuite que Vernon avait mis sous scellé toutes ces affaires.

Il se retourna vers son oncle qui avec un certains mépris, sortit rageusement un trousseau de clés et décadenassa la porte du placard pour que Harry prenne son balai. Alors que Venon s'apprêtait à refermer, Sarah l'interrompit.

\- Un Instant, dit Sarah. Toutes tes affaires de Poudlard sont là-dedans ?

\- Oui, dit Harry timidement.

\- Vous savez que les professeurs donnent des devoirs pendant les vacances, dit-elle en s'adressant aux Dursley.

\- Ce n'est pas notre problème, répondit rageusement Pétunia.

\- Ça suffit. S'emporta Sarah. Harry monte dans la voiture. Et vous, dit Sarah en pointant les Dursley, vous allez rouvrir cette porte et mettre toutes les affaires de magie de mon neveu de le coffre. C'est un ordre.

Sarah se retourna brusquement et parti en direction de la petite voiture qu'elle avait loué. Harry avait déjà posé sa valise et Edwige sur la banquette arrière ainsi que son balai. Il regarda son oncle et son cousin déposer ces affaires de magie dans le coffre. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Sarah leur annonça qu'elle ramènerait Harry le dimanche soir prochain. Puis ils partirent.

La route fut très longue, plus de 3 heures. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Harry s'était endormi. Sarah n'osa pas le réveiller. Alors d'un coup de baguette, elle transporta Harry et toutes ces affaires dans l'ancienne chambre de James. Elle avait passé toute la semaine à la remettre en état. Et résultat, cette chambre était tel que dans son souvenir. Sauf que ce n'était plus James qui dormait dans ce lit, c'était son fils.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, c'était dans un grand lit. Il observa la pièce. Elle était plus grande que la chambre de Dudley et la sienne réunit. Il y avait, une grande commode, une penderie, un grand bureau aux couleurs de Gryffondor. De chaque côté du lit, il y avait deux tables de chevet suspendues. Les murs étaient de couleur blanc et gris, très sobre, mais des posters à l'image du blason de Gryffondors y était attaché. Au-dessus, de la commode, il y avait une grande fenêtre. Harry curieux, se leva et admira la vue. Elle donnait sur un jardin en friche et plus loin, il y avait une forêt ainsi qu'une clairière. Pas un seul bâtiment, ou poteau électrique ne gâchait cette vue. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une explosion au rez-de-chaussée suivi de plusieurs jurons. Harry ouvrit sa porte et entendit sa tante râlé encore plus. Apparemment, elle avait fait exploser leur petit-déjeuner.

Harry referma sa porte et ouvrit sa valise, pour se changer. Il remarqua alors, la porte à côté de la penderie. Toujours aussi curieux, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une grande salle de bain. Une douche, une baignoire, un lavabo, des toilettes et un meuble. Il se dépêcha de se préparer pour rejoindre sa tante dans ce qui devait être la cuisine. Il traversa un long couloir. En tout, il compta 5 portes dont celle de sa chambre. Il descendit l'escalier à se retrouva au milieu d'une grande salle à manger. À gauche, il y avait un salon et à sa droite, la cuisine. Le tout formant une seule grande pièce. Harry s'approcha de la cuisine. Il y avait un plan de travail qui servait aussi de mini-bar. Contre le mur, il y avait un grand frigo, un four moderne, un four micro-ondes, un lave-vaisselle, un évier et des placard suspendu. Tout semblait l'électroménager semblait neuf. Comment sa tante avait pu payer tout cela si elle ne pouvait pas toucher à son coffre se demanda Harry.

\- Tante Sarah, appela Harry.

\- Ici, répondit sa tante en arrivant sur sa gauche.

Juste à côté de l'escalier il y avait une porte que Harry n'avait pas vu. Sarah referma cette porte, mais Harry vit une machine à laver, ça devait être une buanderie.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Sarah. La chambre te plaît ?

\- Oui, elle est plus grande que celle des Dursleys, répondit Harry. Et j'adore le poster.

\- Ton père aussi l'adorait. Dit Sarah, c'était la chambre de James quand il était ado. J'ai essayé de la remettre telle quelle était, pour que tu aies l'impression de le connaître un peu.

\- C'est super gentil, tante Sarah. Répondit Harry.

Harry s'assit sur un tabouret autour du minibar tandis que Sarah fit le tour du plan de travail et sorti des assiettes.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai fait exploser la pâte à crêpes, dit Sarah.

\- Comment, c'est possible ? Demanda Harry, incrédule.

\- Je suis vraiment nulle en cuisine. Rigola Sarah. À chaque fois que j'essaie, ça se finit en catastrophe la plupart du temps. Alors j'ai commandé à la boulangerie du village d'à côté. Ils sont passés, il y a 10 minutes.

Elle déposa une grande assiette de crêpes et de gaufres et sortit du Nutella et du lait. Harry et elle discutèrent du programme de la journée et de la semaine. Harry voulait jouer au Quidditch, mais le vent était trop violent. À la place, Sarah lui proposa de visiter un petit village à quelques mètres de là. Mais avant de partir, elle fit visiter la maison.

La maison était très grande. Au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvait une cuisine ouverte sur une salle manger et un salon. Il y avait aussi une buanderie et une grande véranda.

À l'étage, Harry avait bien supposé. Il y avait 5 chambre et chacune avec sa salle de bain individuelle. 3 des 5 chambres étaient encore en chantier. À l'extérieur, Harry constata que le jardin en friche était en pire état qu'il avait cru le voire. Et il fut étonné quand sa tante lui dit de faire attention, car il y avait une piscine sous l'amas de feuilles et d'herbes. Au fond du jardin, Sarah poussa un vieux portillon et entra dans le petit-bois avant d'aboutir sur la clairière.

\- C'est ici que l'on jouait au Quidditch avec ton père, déclara Sarah.

Harry avait hâte de s'entraîner à nouveau. Il remarqua qu'ils ne seraient pas gênés par les voisins. La maison la plus proche était à un bon kilomètre. Une fois le tour du propriétaire fait, Sarah invita Harry à ranger ses affaires.

Alors qu'il rangea, sa chambre, Harry entendit sa tante au téléphone. Apparemment, elle avait subi un refus pour du boulot. Cette dernière raccrocha et se rassurant à voix haute.

Sur les coups de 10h30 Sarah et Harry partir pour ce fameux village à pied. Ils mirent moins d'une demie heure. Et sur la pancarte Harry lu " Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow".


	8. Godric's Hollow

**Chapitre 8 : Godric's Hollow**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow, le cœur de Sarah se serra. Elle y était revenue la semaine précédente, mais là, c'était différent. Dans une de ses lettres, Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas où reposer ces parents. Ensemble, ils visitèrent le village qui s'était agrandi en 12 ans. À midi, Sarah invita Harry dans un restaurant Italien. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais mangé de Pizza. Sarah étonnée, lui demanda ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait et qu'il voudrait faire. Harry dit tellement de chose que Sarah sortit un carnet de son sac pour tout écrire. À la fin du repas, le serveur leur apporta l'addition.

\- Cela vous fera 35£. Dit le serveur avant de repartir.

\- Tante Sarah, demanda Harry. Comment tu fais pour payer si tu ne dois pas toucher à ton coffre ?

\- Grâce aux indemnités, Harry. Dit Sarah en sortant quelques billets moldu de son sac. Le ministère de la magie m'a versé énormément d'argent pour s'excuser de leur erreur. Je peux vivre sans travailler jusqu'à ma mort si je veux.

Sa tante semblait enjouer, mais Harry était un peu gêné de cette situation. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux. Il était loin de se douter que dans la tête de sa tante, c'était le chaos total. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer Harry alors elle jouait la désinvolture. Mais ça ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un boulot et pas seulement pour obtenir la garde de Harry, mais aussi pour sa santé mentale. Elle allait devenir folle si elle devait se retrouvait à rien faire.

En sortant du restaurant, Sarah se mit à raconter l'histoire de ce petit village. Godric's Hollow était un village semi-magique très célèbre dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues, Harry appris que c'est dans ce village que Godric's Gryffondor vit le jour d'où le nom de " Godric's". Il apprit aussi que c'est ici même que le vif d'or fût inventé par Bowman Wright. Sarah se révéla très vite être une source de savoir inépuisable sur l'histoire de ce lieu, mais aussi sur celle de la magie. Alors qu'ils tournèrent dans une rue, Sarah lui désigna une maison comme étant celle de Bathilda Tourdesac, l'auteure de "Histoire de la magie". Harry fut impressionné par le savoir de sa tante. Les paroles de Rogue lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Et en effet, sa tante était vraiment intelligente.

Mais sa mine s'assombrit quand ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue. Le cœur de Harry se sera sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Harry, dit sa tante en s'arrêtant, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer. Cela concerne tes parents.

Harry accepta et Sarah l'emmena entre deux maisonnettes où il n'y avait rien, sauf un portillon. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et elle entra suivit de Harry. Et là, il vit une maison partiellement détruite apparut sous leurs yeux. C'est quand elle referma le portillon derrière eux qu'une plaque commémorative parlante apparut de nulle part.

\- En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Cette maison, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille.

La plaque disparut, laissant seuls Harry et Sarah. Harry regarda la maison puis sa tante qui avait les larmes aux yeux puis de nouveau la maison. Il s'approcha de la porte et entra. Sarah le suivant de près. Au rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine et la véranda avaient été totalement détruites. Et à l'étage se fût la chambre de James et Lili et la salle de bain qui n'existait plus.

Sarah laissa le temps à Harry d'assimiler l'information qui avait eu l'effet d'une bombe chez le jeune homme.

Harry observa toutes les pièces qui restaient de la maison ainsi que l'escalier. Sur les murs, on pouvait y voir des traces sombres, signe que des échanges de sortilèges avaient eu lieu.

Quand Harry monta à l'étage, il découvrit ce qui, autrefois, avait été sa chambre. Au milieu, le seul meuble restant était un berceau.

\- James s'est mis à le fabriquait quand il a appris qu'il allait être papa. Lui dit Sarah. Il y a mis tout son cœur.

Harry toucha le berceau. L'émotion le submergeait. Il essuya ces larmes et remarqua alors une tache noir au sol à quelques pas du berceau. Il s'agenouilla pour la toucher.

\- C'est ici que Lili est….est…..est... partie, dit Sarah d'une voix secouer par les sanglots.

Pour elle aussi, c'était difficile.

Quand ils descendirent dans l'escalier, Sarah désigna les marques sombres, elle raconta à Harry que James sentait battu contre Voldemort pour laisser du temps à Lili de s'échapper, mais malheureusement, il était mort dans cet escalier.

Ensuite, ensemble, ils allèrent au cimetière se recueillir. Sarah avait apporté des fleurs la semaine dernière, mais elles avaient eu le temps de faner. Alors elle en fit apparaître d'autre encore plus belle.

La journée fut donc très forte en émotion. Harry qui avait espérer passer une très bonne semaine se dit qu'elle commençait mal. Mais d'un autre côté. Il était heureux de savoir. Le soir, il proposa à sa tante de faire la cuisine. Celle-ci, ravie et soulagée, lui laissa la place. Et se concentra sur sa recherche d'emploi. Pendant leur promenade, plusieurs potentiels employeurs avaient laissé un message sur le répondeur pour annoncer leur refus. Sarah, commençait à perdre espoir, cela faisait 2 mois qu'elle cherchait et pour le moment la seule chose qu'elle avait trouver, c'était de tondre un jardin pour une de ses voisines. Autant dire que ça ne comptait pas.

Harry prépara un hachis parmentier. Les Dursleys en raffolaient alors il connaissait la recette par cœur.

Après le dîner, Sarah et Harry s'installèrent dans le salon, dans un des grands canapés. Il y avait une grande télévision encadré par une grande bibliothèque. Il y avait de nombreux livres, notamment sur l'histoire de la magie et la fabrication de potions. Il y avait aussi des albums photos et des cadres. Avant de se coucher, Harry et Sarah évoquèrent ensemble des souvenirs des jours heureux des Potter.

Et quand Harry s'endormit, il ne rêva pas de la mort de ses parents, comme il en avait eu peur, mais il imagina qu'ils étaient là avec Sarah en train de dîner comme une famille normale. Ce rêve le rendit heureux.

Le lendemain, Sarah dus laisser Harry seul, car elle avait décroché un entretien d'embauche pour l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste comme secrétaire. Lorsqu'elle revint enfin d'après-midi, c'était avec un grand sourire, l'entretien, c'était bien passer.

Harry lui, avait voulu faire une surprise à sa tante en commençant à déblayer le jardin. Ils terminèrent ensemble. Et la récompense fût de découvrir la fameuse piscine qui était très grande.

Contente de leurs travails, Sarah proposa à son neveu d'aller faire un Bowling et d'aller manger des fish n Chips.

Le mercredi, les Potter allèrent à Londres. Harry en profita pour donner rendez-vous à Hermione et à Ron au chemin de Traverse. Cette dernière était très contente de revoir Harry. Ron, en revanche, n'avait pas pu venir. Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis à une terrasse. La tante de Harry était en train de présenter un article pour la "Gazette des sorciers". L'article portait sur l'histoire de la magie, et plus particulièrement sur la grande famille de sorciers et leur généalogie. Rien d'intéressant d'après Harry, mais passionnant selon Hermione qui été réellement fasciné par cette femme.

Quand Sarah les retrouva, c'était pour leur annonçait que son article allé être publié, mais qu'ils refuser toujours de l'engager comme journaliste.

Le soir même, Harry avait entrepris de faire ces devoirs de vacances avant de retourner chez les Dursley.

Le professeur Binns avait donné à ces élèves un sujet de dissertation sur "La crémation des sorcières au XIVe siècle était totalement inefficace : commentez et discutez". La dissertation devait faire deux rouleaux de parchemin.

Il s'installa sur la table de la salle à manger et entreprit de lire son seul livre sur l'Histoire de la magie d'Adalbert Lasornette à la recherche d'information.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de lecture intensive, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Ça va Harry ? Demanda sa tante qui lisait un article dans le journal.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement Harry. Je cale sur le sujet de dissertation du professeur Binns.

\- C'est quoi ? Dit Sarah en s'approchant, Harry lui tendit le sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Reprit Sarah après avoir vérifié que son neveu avait ouvert son livre à la bonne page.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas. On a étudié le sortilège de Gèle-Flamme l'an dernier. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mon argumentation. Dit Harry en tendant son parchemin à sa tante.

Celle-ci, attrapa ses lunettes (car comme beaucoup de Potter, elle avait besoin de lunettes pour lire) et lut scrupuleusement la dissertation.

\- Ok, dit Sarah, Alors premièrement, il faut que tu fasses très attention à l'intitulé du sujet. Tu vois ici, il parle du XIVe siècle, or dans le livre, c'est du moyen-âge dont elle parle. Tu comprends la différence ? Oui, très bien. Ensuite, Binns vous a demandé de posséder, UN livre d'Histoire de la magie pour vos cours mais il espère que vous allez voir d'autres ouvrages pour avoir un esprit plus critique.

\- Mais comment je fais pour avoir d'autres livres ? Demanda Harry. On ne va pas retourner à Londres exprès ?

\- Tu te souviens l'autre soir quand tu m'as dit que je possède beaucoup de livres ? Dit Sarah avec un air malicieux. I livres différents du tien sur l'Histoire de la magie, à gauche de la bibliothèque.

Harry se leva et retira les trois livres. Il prit les trois pour le consulter. Alors qu'il allait commençait par la "Véritable Histoire du monde magique" écrit par Bartholeom Gençérien, sa tante lui montra le livre de Bathilda Tourdesac. Il chercha dans le sommaire et trouva tout un chapitre destiné à "la chasse aux sorcières".

Chaque sous-chapitre évoquait une période bien précis de l'histoire. Quand il trouva celui du XIVe siècle, il se mit à lire attentivement en prenant des notes. Il recommença sa dissertation. De temps à autre, il demanda des explications à sa tante. Celle-ci décrivait l'histoire d'une manière si passionné que Harry se mit à aimer cette matière. Ainsi, elle lui expliqua comment l'inquisition, la première forme de chasse aux sorcières, était née. En aucun cas, ce n'était parce que les moldus avaient découvert la présence de sorciers, mais parce que l'Église déclarait sorcières toutes les femmes qui osaient se rebeller contre les hommes ou leurs conditions ou contre l'Église. Si une femme, un peu plus intelligente que son mari, avait le malheur de ne pas se taire, elle finissait sur un bûcher. Sarah se souvient même d'une histoire où une jeune fille avait survécu miraculeusement à une forme faible de la peste alors que toute sa famille était morte. Le prêtre l'avait alors accusé d'avoir vendu ses parents et ses petits frères et sœurs au diable pour survivre à la maladie, puis il avait décrété que seule une sorcière pouvait faire cela, il l'avait brûlé vive sous les rires et les insultes du village.

Avec toutes ces informations, Harry écrit 3 rouleaux de parchemin qu'il donna à Sarah pour qu'elle relise. Quand elle approuva, Harry lui dit :

\- Tu connais plein de choses sur l'Histoire de la magie. Pourquoi tu ne deviens pas professeur ? Cela changerait de M. Binns, c'est impossible de rester éveillé dans son cours.

\- C'est très flatteur Harry, répondit Sarah. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le comité de l'école accepte une ancienne prisonnière, même innocenter, comme professeur.

Harry n'insista pas.

Le reste de la semaine défila trop vite au goût de Harry. Avec sa tante, ils avaient terminé d'arranger le jardin et remirent la piscine en fonction. Ensuite, ils s'étaient attaqués à une des trois chambres. Tout devait être refait. À la grande joie de Harry, ils s'entraînaient aussi au Quidditch. Il apprit alors qu'au départ sa tante jouer comme batteuse et qu'elle s'était retrouver au poste d'attrapeuse par hasard.

Lorsque le dimanche soir, arriva, c'est à reculons qu'il retourna chez les Dursleys. Par précaution, il avait laissé ses affaires de magie chez Sarah et avait seulement pris sa valise, sa chouette et sa baguette au cas où.

La semaine chez les Dursleys fut horrible et elle s'empira quand Harry reçu un Hibou avec une lettre de sa tante. Celle-ci s'excusait, car Harry elle devoir passer le reste de ses vacances chez son oncle et sa tante. Sarah avait décroché un petit poste en Alaska où elle allait devoir modifier la mémoire de plusieurs moldus après qu'ils aient vu un dragon des glaces chevauchait par un gobelin. Sarah, allait en avoir pour plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines. Elle promit néanmoins à Harry d'être revenu 3 jours avant son départ pour Poudlard.

Harry fut très déçu, il savait que sa tante avait besoin d'un boulot pour qu'elle obtienne définitivement sa garde, mais quand même. Elle aurait pu l'emmener, même si c'était une contrée froide, il y serait toujours mieux que chez les Dursleys.

Lorsque l'oncle Vernon apprit la nouvelle, il s'énerva puis il ne manqua pas de blesser Harry et lui disant qu'en réalité sa tante l'avait fuit. Harry savait bien que c'était faux, car pour son anniversaire, elle lui avait envoyé une dent de dragons par hiboux. Mais il se garda bien de le dire, car les Dursleys ne savait rien du bazar qu'il y avait eu dans sa chambre. Il avait aussi reçu des cadeaux d'Hermione, de Hagrid et de Ron qui était partie avec sa famille en Égypte grâce au Grand Prix de la loterie. La famille Weasley avaient même fait la une des journaux.

Alors que les vacances chez les Dursleys se passaient presque bien, une visite de la tante marge (sœur de Vernon) fit tout basculer. Cette dernière avait ouvertement insulté son père, mais aussi sa mère en la comparant à une de ses chiennes dégénérait. Harry fou furieux, laissa exploser sa rage et la tante marge se mit à gonfler comme un ballon.

Cet incident avait conduit le jeune sorcier à partir de cette famille infecte et il s'était retrouvé dans la rue où le magicobus le ramassa pour l'emmener au Chaudron baveur. Là-haut, le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge l'attendait. Il rassura Harry, il ne serait pas renvoyé de Poudlard et lui dit de prendre une chambre ici jusqu'à la rentrée. Mais surtout, il demanda à Harry de ne pas sortir côté moldu. Il devait rester chez les sorciers.

Avant de partir, Fudge remit à Harry l'enveloppe de Poudlard avec les fournitures scolaires et une lettre de sa tante.

Quand, il descendit souper ce soir-là, il remarqua toutes les affiches animées de Sirius Black placarder. Il avait entendu parler de ce fugitif par la télé moldu. Il demanda alors au serveur qui était cet homme. Tout ce que le serveur voulut bien lui dire, c'est que Sirius Black était autrefois un partisan de Voldemort et qu'il y a quelques jours, il avait réussi, l'impensable, il s'était évadé de la célèbre prison de sorciers : Azkaban. Le même lieu où sa tante avait été injustement emprisonnée durant 12 ans. En repensant à sa tante, il se rappela de sa lettre, il l'ouvrit rapidement. Elle n'était pas très longue quelques lignes seulement.

 _Harry,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet été. Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé avec cette Marge. J'aimerais être là pour toi, mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai peut-être trouvé un emploi fixe. Sache que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, et encore plus depuis que Black est dehors. Je le connais, Harry fait très attention. Si tu dois sortir du chaudron baveur fait en sorte que ce soit en plein jour et surtout ne reste jamais seul dehors en plein nuit. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours, en attendant fais ce que je te demande._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Tante Sarah_

 _PS : toutes tes affaires de magies qui sont chez moi vont arriver dans quelques heures._

Alors sa tante, connaît Sirius Black. Harry ne manquera pas de la cuisinait sur ce sujet avant son départ pour Poudlard. Le seul point positif à cette lettre, c'était que Sarah allait enfin avoir un vrai boulot. Il se demanda de quel genre de travail, ce serait.

Le reste des vacances défilèrent. Une semaine avant le Poudlard Express, Harry retrouva les Weasley et Hermione. Arthur et Molly Weasley mirent en garde Harry à propos de Sirius Black. Et cela commença sérieusement inquiéter Harry, car à chaque fois qu'il allait sur le chemin de traverse, il y avait toujours un sorcier pour l'avertir.

Trois jours plus tard, alors que la petite troupe revenait du chemin de traverse, Harry eu la surprise de voir arrivait sa tante.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, et Sarah raconta toutes les mésaventures de cet été. D'abord sa lettre de refus venant de Sainte Mangouste, puis la gazette des sorciers qui lui annonça que son article ne serait finalement pas publié. Ensuite, vint cette fameuse mission en Alaska où elle avait dû effacer et remodeler la mémoire de beaucoup de moldu et rattraper et neutraliser ce gobelin totalement cinglé qui avait réveillé un dragon de glace. C'est en pourchassant ces animaux mythiques que Sarah avait récupéré une dent de dragons. Elle avait finalement réussi à les stopper dans la cordillère des Andes. Et quand elle put enfin retourner chez elle, il y avait eu un dégât des eaux dans la cuisine.

\- Autant vous dire que j'en ai ma claque, dit Sarah

\- Mais tu vas pouvoir te reposer maintenant, dit Molly Weasley

\- Non, même pas, répondit Sarah, j'ai trouvé un boulot fixe dans mes cordes. Et le contrat doit durer 10 mois. Donc dans 6 mois, Harry, j'aurais officiellement ta garde.

\- C'est un super nouvelle Harry, dit Hermione

\- Félicitations continuent les Weasley.

\- Bravo, tante Sarah, dit Harry en souriant à sa tante. Je me voyais mal retourner chez les Dursleys.

Toute la tablée éclata de rire et Ron demanda qu'elle emploi elle avait trouvé.

\- En fait, c'est Harry qui m'en donner l'idée, commença Sarah. Il se trouve que j'en ai discuté avec le directeur et il accepta.

\- Un directeur ? Quel directeur, demanda Percy perdu par cette phrase mystérieuse.

\- Le directeur de Poudlard, voyons, répondit Sarah sourire aux lèvres. Albus Dumbledore a accepté qu'il y ait deux professeurs pour l'Histoire de la magie.

Gros blanc dans la salle qui s'en suivit par une explosion de joie. Ron et Harry ne s'endormirait plus en cours et peut-être qu'enfin, ils comprendraient quelques choses à cette matière.

Sarah mit toutefois un frein en leur apprenant que les cours seront toujours donné par le professeur Binns et elle. Donc le vieux fantôme continuerait à être présent. La seule différence, c'est qu'à chaque cours, il y aurait désormais deux professeurs.

Mais cela n'entacha pas la gaieté de la tablée. En revanche, l'arrivée du sorcier ivrogne prétendant avoir vu Sirius Black jeta un froid dans l'établissement. Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter et discuter de Sirius Black.

\- Tante Sarah ? Interpella Harry. Qui est Sirius Black ?

Sarah regarda son neveu et se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. On lui avait donné des ordres. Certains détails devaient rester inconnus pour Harry, c'était un ordre direct du ministre. Mais elle pouvait lui raconter quelques bribes de cette histoire. Elle se leva.

\- Viens avec moi, Harry. Dit Sarah. Je dois te montrer quelques choses.

Harry suivit sa tante jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait louée. Et là elle sortit une photo, c'était le portrait d'un jeune homme, Sarah lui révéla qu'il était Sirius Black. Cet homme qui avait vendu les parents d'Harry à Voldemort et qui avait tué un de ses amis ainsi qu'une douzaine de moldus. Sarah ne raconta que la version officielle en omettant quelques détails comme on lui avait ordonné. Mais jamais elle ne révéla ce qu'elle savait vraiment de Sirius Black à son neveu. Jamais elle ne lui dit qu'elle était convaincu de son innocence.


	9. Arriver à Poudlard

**Chapitre 9 : Arrivée à Poudlard**

Le 1 septembre, tous se ruèrent au quai 9 ¾ , sauf Sarah qui dus aller au ministère de la magie. Elle promit néanmoins à Harry d'être à Poudlard pour le grand festin, le soir même.

Arrivée au ministère de la magie, elle ne put manquer l'agitation qui y régnait. Au loin, Sarah aperçut Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière était entourée par de nombreux journalistes et le sourire aux lèvres, elle répondait avec entrain à leurs questions. Intriguer, Sarah releva la capuche de son manteau et baissa la tête, elle contourna discrètement la petite meute de journalistes et se cacha derrière un mur pour mieux écouter.

\- Oui, Rita, dit Narcissa, le ministère a jugé que mon tendre époux n'avait pas sa place dans ces terribles geôles. Je ne comprends pas que l'on est cru que la plainte de Mademoiselle Potter pu être justifiée….

\- Mais Sarah Potter a était réhabiliter. Dis un journaliste.

\- Elle a été innocentée et le ministère a reconnu avoir fait une erreur. Continua une journaliste.

\- Allons, allons mes amis, dit Narcissa. Nous savons tous qu'Azkaban est un endroit affreux où la plupart des prisonniers perdent la tête après seulement quelques jours. Alors, pensez-vous bien que Sarah Potter, qui a passé 12 ans là-haut, est toujours mentalement stable ?

Sarah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Narcissa venait de dire en public qu'elle était probablement folle. Les journalistes allaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Et bien sûr, ces colporteurs de rumeurs se mirent alors à débattre sur le comportement étrange de Sarah.

Cela en fut trop pour elle. Elle quitta son poste d'écoute en faisant bien attention que personne ne l'observait et se dirigea sur le lieu de son rendez-vous, le département de l'enseignement magique (n'existe pas dans l'univers de JK Rowling). Ce département est le plus petit du ministère. En effet, d'ordre général toutes les affaires liées à l'enseignement se régler à Poudlard dans le bureau du directeur. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne y travaillant. Et Sarah l'a reconnu tout de suite. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, de petite taille, les cheveux auburn et la peau blanche. Quand Sarah toqua à la porte, la secrétaire releva la tête et son visage s'illumina. Elle sauta de sa chaise pour prendre Sarah dans ces bras.

\- Oh Sarah, je suis si contente de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi Prudence, moi aussi. Répondit Sarah.

Prudence Johnson était une ancienne amie et camarade de chambre du temps où elles étaient à Serdaigle. C'était la seule amie né-moldus de Sarah. Et pour autant qu'elle sache, Prudence faisait partie des rares personnes qui avait hurlé l'innocence de Sarah, il y a 12 ans.

\- Alors que deviens-tu ? Demanda Sarah. Je croyais que tu allais devenir professeur pour l'étude des moldus.

\- C'était ce qui aurait dû arriver, répondit Prudence tristement en s'asseyant dans son siège et en invitant Sarah à en faire de même. Mais après ton procès beaucoup de personnes ont émis le doute quant à ma capacité mentale pour donner des cours.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est une excuse très utilisée ces derniers temps, dit Sarah, Laisse moi deviner, ce doute est venue de Malefoy ?

\- Oui, comment le sais …. Oh tu as croisé Narcissa ? Elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivée ce matin. Apparemment, le ministère n'as rien trouvé qui pourrait inculper Lucius de t'avoir tendu un piège. C'est vraiment injuste.

\- Que veux-tu, ils ont l'argent et un art de faire pression impressionnante. Répondit Sarah blasée. Mais ne me parle pas de Malefoy, parle moi de toi.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Le comité de direction de Poudlard a refusé que j'enseigne alors Dumbledore m'as trouvé ce poste. Le sorcier qui été là avant moi faisait partie des victimes de mangemort.

\- Je suis désolée, Prudence dit Sarah, je sais à quel point tu voulais enseigner.

\- On le voulait toutes les deux, je te rappelle et je suis contente pour toi. Le point positif dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai rencontré mon mari, dit elle en montrant l'alliance d'or et d'argent à son doigt et en tournant un cadre photo.

Sarah félicita son amie, puis regarda la photo. L'homme avait 5 ou 6 ans de plus que Prudence, c'était un ancien élève de Durmstrang et il était aurors. Ensemble, ils avaient 4 enfants. Les 3 premiers étaient des garçons qui étudier à Durmstrang et la cadette qui n'avait que 6 ans irait à Poudlard.

En regardant cette photo, un sentiment étrange envahit Sarah. Comme un manque. Prudence ne faisait pas ce qu'elle aimait, mais Sarah l'envié, car elle, elle avait une famille.

\- C'est une très belle photo. Dit Sarah. Tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé le bon.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu sais Sarah, j'ai toujours cru qu'un jour, tu finirais avec un des copains de ton frère. Soit Remus, soit Sirius. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sirius, tu as mis Harry au courant ?

\- J'ai seulement donné une version simplifiée comme le ministère me l'avait ordonné.

\- Cela doit être dur pour toi. Comment tu faisais à Azkaban, il parait que ta cellule et la sienne était voisine.

\- Euh… Euh, je ne préfère pas en parler. Est ce que l'on pourrait revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse.

\- Oui…. Oui, bien sûr. Alors tu m'as apporté les papiers du médicomage et du psy. Ils m'ont affirmé que tu n'étais pas un danger pour tes élèves. Donc voici, ton contrat, comme convenu, tu assureras 28 h de cours par semaine et tu devras corriger les devoirs des élèves sur le temps restant, soit 7 h. Bien sûr, tu donneras également 2 h de soutien aux élèves en difficulté en plus. Des Questions ? Bien alors tu signe en bas et c'est réglé, tu deviendras officiellement professeur.

Sarah lui attentivement le contrat, parmi les détails, il était précisé qu'elle aura une chambre, une salle de bain dans le quartier des professeurs. Ainsi qu'un bureau et une salle de classe. Une clause l'informer aussi, qu'étant une ancienne Serdaigle, elle devait apporter son soutien à l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

Une fois le document signé en deux exemplaires, Sarah en garda un. Et Prudence rangea précieusement l'autre. Puis les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'énorme cheminé qui communiquer directement avec celle, se trouvant de le bureau de Dumbledore. Elles se dirent au revoir et au dernier moment, Prudence retint son amie.

\- Au fait, dit Prudence, avec l'évasion de Black, l'école a été mise sous surveillance et des Détraqueurs sont postés aux entrées. Le ministre semble penser qu'il va essayer de s'en prendre à Harry. Sois prudente Sarah.

\- D'accord, c'est promis.

Sarah s'évapora alors dans un nuage de cendre et se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était là, mais il n'était pas tout seul. Apparemment, tout le corps enseignant était présent.

\- Ah, Mademoiselle Potter, qu'elle plaisir de vous revoir, Dit Albus en lui serrant la main, mais avec une mine sombre.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, professeur. Dit Sarah

\- Allons, appeler moi Albus, maintenant. En effet, nous venons d'être informé d'un incident qui a eu lieu dans le train.

Sarah regarda les autres professeurs, tout semblait énervé et agacé. Minerva McGonagall, l'informa de la visite du détraqueur à Harry. Celui-ci s'en était même évanoui. Par chance, lui et ses amis étaient dans le même compartiment que le nouveau professeur des Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Sarah.

\- Une personne qui n'a rien à faire ici, répondit brutalement Severus Rogue.

Malgré le conflit qu'il y avait toujours eu entre lui et son frère. Severus s'était montré gentil avec Sarah et cette dernière n'hésitait pas à intervenir entre les deux adolescents quand elle le pouvait.

\- Nous étions en train de parler de l'arrivée de notre nouveau collègue, dit le professeur Flitwick, en plus de vous. Il semblerait que cette personne soit sujette à une malédiction.

\- Malédiction qui ne causera pas de problème, je vous le promets dit Albus. Il a déjà passé 7 années dans ce château et personne ne se douta de quoique ce soit.

Sarah comprit alors de qui il parlait.

\- Remus Lupin, c'est lui le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Dit Sarah

Tout le monde la regarda, elle en avait oublié un détail. Elle n'était pas censée savoir pour Remus.

\- Oui, je suis au courant pour sa nature de Loup-garou, dit Sarah. James avait fini par me le dire quelque temps après l'incident avec toi Severus.

\- CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN INCIDENT, hurla Severus.

\- Allons du calme. Intervient Minerva. Monsieur Lupin sera un très bon professeur et nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour éviter que sa malédiction ne prenne le pas.

\- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous lui confectionnerait une potion Tue-loup,Severus, dit Dumbledore.

Rogue finit par hoché la tête et parti. Les autres professeurs en firent de même, car le Poudlard Express était arrivé en gare. Les élèves ne tarderont pas à envahir le château.

Minerva conduisit rapidement Sarah dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande, une partie de ces affaires étaient dans une penderie et le reste sur le lit. Sarah se changea rapidement et revêtit la traditionnelle robe de professeur. Sur le col, les insignes PHM signifié : Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. La robe était noir, seul les ourlets de ses manches étaient de couleur bleue pour représentait la maison Serdaigle. Elle se recoiffa rapidement et glissa sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe avant de refermer sa chambre à clé. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la grande salle. Sarah se retrouva assise entre Hagrid et Remus. Autant dire qu'elle était bien entourée. Avant l'arrivée des élèves, elle discuta avec Remus sur ce nouveau poste dont il ne lui avait rien dit.

\- Toi aussi, tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire. Répondit Remus sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Sarah en souriant à son ami.

Un brouhaha se diffusa dans la grande salle. Les élèves avancent dans la salle se dispatchant sur les tables des différentes maisons ne faisant absolument pas attention à la grande table des professeurs. Rusard déboula alors avec un tabouret qu'il plaça au milieu de la salle. Minerva, déposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret et parti chercher les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. Sarah regarda attentivement les tables de chaque maison. Et elle remarqua quelques choses chez les Gryffondors.

\- Remus ? Où sont Harry et ses amis ? Demanda Sarah inquiète.

\- Tu as entendu parler de l'incident dans le train ?

\- Oui, mais tu as réglé le problème, n'est ce pas ?

\- En effet, mais par sécurité, ils ont tous les trois envoyé à l'infirmerie à leur arrivée.

Sarah hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les élèves. À la table des Serpentard, le fils de Lucius Malefoy imita Harry s'évanouissant. Toute la table rigola et se moqua de Harry. Cela énerva Sarah. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les petits prétentieux de Serpentard. Elle aurait bien voulu le remettre à sa place, mais elle n'était plus une élève. Elle était enseignante et elle devait faire abstraction de ces bêtises. Aujourd'hui cela ne la concerner plus.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrir, Minerva menait les nouveaux élèves à l'intérieur. La cérémonie de répartitions commença. Cette année, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves. Moins de 100. La majorité fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Une petite quinzaine se retrouva à Serpentard et une trentaine à Gryffondors.

Le festin commença alors. Des plats apparurent de nul part avec des mets exquis. Même si elle avait passé 7 ans dans cette école, Sarah était toujours aussi émerveillée par cette délicieuse nourriture. Dumbledore prévient Hagrid, Remus et Sarah qu'il annoncerait leurs arrivée une fois que tous les élèves seraient présentés en faisant allusion à Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Alors que le dessert apparu, Hermione, Ron et Harry entrèrent. Les Weasleys avaient gardaient un peu de nourriture pour les retardataires. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore commença son traditionnel discours. Celui-ci débuta par une note sombre, Dumbledore mis en garde les élèves, mais aussi tout le personnel de la dangerosité des Détraqueurs. Il expliqua ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. Mais Sarah, le savait parfaitement. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars. Elle ne souhaiter ce sort à personne.

Le directeur de Poudlard changea de ton en annonçant que 3 nouveaux enseignants allaient rejoindre l'équipe.

\- Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ensuite, après le départ en retraite du professeur Brûlopot, Rubeus Hagrid enseignera désormais les Soins aux créatures magiques. Et pour finir, l'école à décider que les cours de l'Histoire de la magie aller dorénavant avoir 2 professeurs. Et Mademoiselle Sarah Potter à accepter le poste de second professeur. Bien, je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel. Que le désert soit.

L'annonce de Sarah comme enseignante avait divisé les maisons. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas du tout applaudis, tandis que Gryffondors lui avaient fait une ovation.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore ordonna aux élèves d'aller se coucher. Les enseignants en firent de même. Sarah avait seulement réussi à dire quelques mots à Harry pour le rassurer. Les détraqueurs n'entreraient pas dans l'école. Puis elle rejoignit la tour des enseignants. Quand elle ouvrit la lourde porte, elle se retrouva dans une chambre qui était plus grande que celle de sa maison. Elle était tout en longueur. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin qui était collé au mur. Sur ce même mur, une grande fenêtre offrait une vue imprenable sur le parc et le lac de Poudlard.

Au bout du lit, une porte se dessinait sur le mur, elle donnait sur une grande salle de bain. Au milieu de la chambre trônait un grand bureau, par terre des tapis de fourrures étaient étendus jusqu'au lit.

Sur sa droite, Sarah trouva l'immense penderie dont le professeur Chourave lui avait parlé au cours du repas. Elle rangea l'intégralité de ces affaires et alla admirer la vue à travers la fenêtre. Pendant un cours instant, elle crut voir une forme sombre à la lisière du parc elle se frotta les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, la forme avait disparu. Elle avait dû rêvé. Elle tira les draps et d'un coup de baguette elle éteignit toutes les bougies et s'endormit profondément.


	10. Un intrus dans le château

**Chapitre 10 : Un intrus dans le château.**

Le début des cours fut laborieux, autant pour les élèves que pour Sarah. Mais très vite, elle sut trouver sa place et elle trouva une certaine joie à rendre vivant les cours d'Histoire. Ainsi à chacun de ces cours quelques élèves se portaient volontaire pour rejouer les scènes de l'histoire qui étaient abordé. Bien que Binns était très réticent à cette manière de faire cours, il fut obligé de reconnaître qu'elle était efficace lorsque les résultats du premier devoir furent donnés. Pas un seul élèves n'avaient eu une note en dessous de la moyenne. Pourtant, les questions étaient toujours aussi difficiles.

La rentrée fut aussi difficile pour Hagrid qui se retrouva avec un élève blessé dès son premier cours et une enquête sur le dos. Harry était venu voir Sarah pour qu'elle aide Hagrid. Il lui avait rapporté le comportement de Drago pendant ce cours et à en jugeait par son neveu, Draco était le seul responsable. Mais ce qui agace le plus Harry, c'est que Malefoy garda le bras en écharpe alors qu'il était totalement guéri.

\- Je suis désolée pour Hagrid et pour Buck, Harry, dit Sarah. Mais je ne peux pas sanctionner un élève comme ça. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui donne une bonne leçon ? Je ne suis plus une adolescente. Je ne dois pas prendre partie, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit tristement Harry. Mais j'avais envie d'en parler.

\- Ma porte sera toujours ouverte Harry, surtout si c'est toi. Mais n'oublie pas que pendant les cours, je suis professeur Potter, pas ta tante. Si tu as besoin de moi, attends au moins que la journée soit finie ou vient le week-end.

Sarah s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route quand Harry sortit un papier de sa poche.

\- Est ce que tu pourrais me signer ça, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Harry. C'est l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, répondit Sarah en regardant le papier, mais pour le moment, je n'ai toujours pas le droit. Je ne suis pas encore ta tutrice. Et avec Sirius en fuite, aucun professeur, ni même Dumbledore ne te la signera. Je suis désolée.

Harry baissa la tête, déçu de la réponse de sa tante.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, dit-il simplement. Tu as dit Sirius. Pas Sirius Black. C'est que tu le connais ?

Le visage de Sarah devint alors livide, dans ses yeux Harry crut même y lire de la peur.

\- Je…. C'est …. En fait… Balbutia Sarah désemparé. Harry, j'ai un cours à donner et toi un cours à suivre. Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard.

Sarah se précipita le plus loin possible de son neveu. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir elle s'adossa à un mur et respira profondément avant de pousser la porte de sa salle de classe.

Sarah ne revit pas son neveu jusqu'au samedi. Entre temps, elle avait trouvé une réponse a propos de Sirius. Alors quand Harry toqua à son bureau le samedi en fin d'après-midi, elle se sentait prête à affronter son neveu.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit Sarah. Comment tu vas ? Oh bonjour Hermione, Ron.

Harry était venu accompagner de ses amis. Ces trois-là étaient devenus inséparable mais Sarah se doutait qu'Hermione allée probablement beaucoup changer cette année. Elle avait remarqué le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou et McGonagall lui avait confirmé ces soupçons.

Sarah leur proposa de s'asseoir autour d'une tasse de thé, de petits gâteaux et de chocogrenouilles.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda Sarah en poussant d'une main en tas de copie.

\- Harry, nous as dit que vous connaissiez Sirius Black. Dit Hermione, un peu gênée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Sarah, elle mit alors son mensonge en action. Quand j'étais à Azkaban, Sirius à été mon voisin quelque temps. Il n'y avait qu'un simple mur qui nous séparait. Au début, j'ignorais que c'était lui et inversement, je pense. Puis quand j'ai compris, disons que les insultes me sont venu toutes seules. À la fin je m'étais tellement habitué que j'ai fini par l'appeler par son prénom.

L'explication convient aux garçons, mais Hermione continuait de la regardait avec une certaine méfiance. Sarah changea de sujet et se concentra sur les entraînements de Quidditch. Ils discutèrent tous les 4 jusqu'au souper. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant Halloween et pourtant la grande salle commençait déjà à prendre les couleurs de la fête.

La veille d'Halloween et du premier Week-end à Pré-au-Lard, Sarah fit un rêve pour le moins étrange. Alors qu'elle s'était endormie sous l'épaisse couverture. Les bras de Morphée la conduisit dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Elle ne voyait rien, mais elle sentait et ressentait quelque chose. Après quelques instants, ces yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Elle était dans une petite pièce. Au milieu trônait un lit et tout autour des pétales de rose jonché le sol. Dans un coin, sur une table en verre, il y avait deux grands verres en cristal empli de champagne. Un peu partout, des bougies s'allumèrent en même temps.

Derrière elle, elle sentit une présence, mais elle ne pouvait bouger.

Sur ces hanches, deux mains se posèrent, l'attirant contre le torse de l'inconnu. L'inconnu se mit à déposer de léger baiser dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. Sarah se laissa aller, profita de ces caresses. Les mains de l'homme passèrent doucement sous le haut de Sarah remontant lentement vers sa poitrine. Elle posa une main sur les cheveux de l'homme et alors que celui-ci suçotant la peau de son cou. Alors que Sarah allée se laisser abandonner au plaisir, les caresses cessèrent. Sa vision devient floue et quand elle se retourna elle ne distingua qu'une vague silhouette. L'homme était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête. Il approcha sa main de Sarah pour dégager une mèche de cheveux et s'approcha d'elle. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparait. Mais sa vision s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. L'homme avait l'air de parler, mais impossible pour elle de l'entendre. Il s'approcha encore plus pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. La pression de ces lèvres sur son front fit frémir à nouveau, Sarah. Elle avait un sentiment étrange. Comme si elle connaissait déjà cette sensation. L'homme la regarda à nouveau, il posa ces mains de chaque côté du cou de Sarah et l'attira dans un baiser doux et tendre. Sarah ferma les yeux et approfondi le baiser qui devint plus passionné. Elle passa ces bras de l'homme. Elle s'y accrocha comme à une boué de sauvetage. Et brusquement, il stoppa le baiser et se recula. Sarah, elle ne voyait plus rien, tout était noir. Il n'entendit qu'une seule chose : " Bonne nuit Sarah".

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Elle attrapa sa baguette pour allumer les bougies. La chambre était calme. Rien ne changeait de l'ordinaire. Son rêve était vraiment étrange, elle avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques, mais celui-là était spécial. Elle n'avait pas pu reconnaître l'homme à son physique, mais sa voix, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. C'était celle de Sirius. Elle se souvient du baiser passionnée de son rêve. Depuis quand fantasmer t-elle sur Sirius ? Est ce que son subconscient lui envoyer un message ? Mais ce qui la déstabilise le plus, c'était la manière dont son corps avait réagi. Elle avait eu ce besoin irrépressible de sentir son corps contre le sien. Même pire, elle voulait le sentir en elle.

Le volet de sa fenêtre claqua brusquement faisant sursauter, Sarah. Alors c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et bloqua les volets. Puis elle alla dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir, avant de retourner se coucher.

À aucun moment, elle ne remarqua la touffe de poils noir qui s'était glissait sous son bureau ni même les traces de pas au pied de son lit.

Le lendemain était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves s'étaient massés dans la cour en attendant le départ. Harry avait retenté sa chance, mais McGonagall fut intransigeante. Déçu, il passa toutefois sa journée avec Remus tandis que Sarah corrigeait des copies tout en aidant Hagrid pour son procès.

Cette dernière avait totalement oublié son rêve. Elle ne se souvenait même pas s'être levé dans la nuit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les élèves revinrent à Poudlard encore tout excités de leurs visites et achat à Pré-au-lard. Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans le cloître. Ron avait les poches chargé des friandises de chez Honeydukes. Mais les deux adolescents rassurent Harry en prétendant que Pré-au Lard n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Sarah sortit de chez Hagrid et remonta vers le château. Quand elle arriva dans la cour, elle aperçut les élèves parler avec entrain de Pré-au-Lard; l'évocation de ce village la fit sourire. Elle avait eu de bon moment là-haut quand elle était ado.

\- Bonjour Potter, dit une voix derrière Sarah.

\- Bonsoir Severus, répondit Sarah en se retournant vers son collègue. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Cela pourrait aller mieux, si Lupin n'était pas ici, en train de pervertir les esprits de mes élèves.

\- Arrête Severus, dit Sarah agacée du comportement de Rogue. J'ai eu des échos des derniers professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Poudlard en un qui fait vraiment son boulot.

\- Il est dangereux, répondit Severus tout en marchant avec Sarah jusqu'à la tour de professeur.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il fait attention. Et pour information, tes élèves (serpentard), comme tu les appelles, non pas besoin de Remus pour se pervertir l'esprit. Ils y arrivent très bien tous seuls. Tu as sans doute eu vent du devoir sur les premiers sortilèges. Les ¾ des Serpentard m'ont fait une dissertation détaillée sur l'importance de remettre en vigueur les sortilèges interdits. Cela m'étonne que tu n'aies rien fait. Mais je te préviens, lundi à la rendu des copies, j'enlève 5 point à tous ceux qui m'ont mis cette réponse absurde.

Severus ne répondit rien. Ils continuaient à marcher quand des élèves débarquèrent brusquement en criant.

\- LA GROSSE DAME A ÉTÉ ATTAQUÉE. ELLE A DISPARU.

Severus et Sarah se poussèrent pour les laisser passer et se regardèrent. Comme un seul homme, ils se mirent à courir vers les quartiers des Gryffondors. Dans les escaliers, il y avait un attroupement d'élèves. Dumbledore était déjà là et il avait retrouvé la grosse dame plus haut. Sarah observa le portrait tailladait et Severus rejoint le directeur qui écoutait le récit de la grosse dame.

\- Il a les yeux du démon et porte un nom aussi noir que son âme, c'est lui professeur, Sirius Black.

Le cœur de Sarah s'arrêta. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers Dumbledore et remarqua alors la présence de Harry.

Tous les élèves furent regroupés dans la grande salle où ils y passèrent la nuit pendant que les professeurs fouillèrent le château. Sarah fouilla le quartier des Serdaigle, puis elle alla jusqu'à la lisière du parc. Elle s'était souvenue de cette forme étrange qu'elle avait vue à son arrivée. Mais il n'y avait rien. Quand elle remonta à la grande salle, tous les adolescents dormaient profondément. Minerva, Flitwick, Rogue et Madame Pomfresh montèrent la garde. Rassurée, Sarah récupéra ses copies qu'elle avait laissées sur le coin d'une table et alla se coucher.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, les copies de ses élèves lui glissèrent des mains et tombèrent à côté du bureau. Elle s'agenouilla pour les ramasser et trouva une touffe de poils noirs. Intriguée, elle l'observa attentivement avant de relever la tête. Et là, elle vit sur le tapis au pied son lit de la boue qui formait des traces de pas. Soudain, son rêve érotique avec Sirius lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas un rêve, du moins une partie. Il était là, il était venu la voir dans la nuit. Elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait pas rêvé du baiser. Ils s'étaient vraiment embrassés.


	11. Terrible vérité et visite nocturne

Chapitre 11 : Terrible vérité et visite nocturne

Après l'attaque de la grosse dame, la sécurité fut renforcé au sein du collège. Les élèves n'étaient plus autorisés à sortir de l'école sans être accompagnés et un couvre-feu avait été instauré.

De son côté, Sarah n'avait rien dit à propos de ce qu'elle avait découvert dans sa chambre ; elle y avait réfléchi durant des heures. Et même si, elle avait devoir d'en parler à Dumbledore, elle se voyait mal lui expliquer ce qui Sirius faisait dans sa chambre. En tout cas, elle était certaine d'une chose. Sirius avait pris sa forme d'animagus pour se déplacer dans le château et c'est sans doute comme cela qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

Les mesures de sécurité, exaspèrent tout le monde et encore plus Harry qui était surveillé constamment. Harry avait très vite remarqué qu'il était observé soit par un professeur soit par les préfets. Les seuls moments où il était tranquille, c'était dans le tour de Gryffondors où quand il était avec sa tante. Il n'avait même plus le droit d'aller voir Hagrid et encore moins d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. À chaque week-end depuis Halloween, Harry avait tenté de se fondre dans la masse, mais Rusard l'avait toujours délogé.

Alors, quand le dernier week-end avant Noël sonna, Harry retourna voir sa tante. Avec Ron, ils avaient monté une argumentation sans faille, même Hermione avait flanché en les écoutant. Plein d'espoir en entrant dans le bureau de Sarah, il ressortit dépité. Elle avait presque cédé, mais au dernier moment, elle avait dit non. Même quand Harry promit de rester avec un professeur, elle dit non. Même quand il demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner, elle continua de dire non. Au plus grand désarroi de Harry, sa tante, ne faiblis pas. Et il dut regarder partir ces amis. Il voulait vraiment y aller, alors il prit la cape et se glissa hors du château pour découvrir un monde recouvert de neige. Mais la neige rendit ces pas visibles et les jumeaux le trouvèrent. Ayant pitié de lui, ils lui confièrent la carte des maraudeurs.

Avec sa Harry, emprunta un passage secret jusqu'à chez Honeydukes, il retrouva ensuite Hermione et Ron devant la cabane hurlante. Ces amis étaient en mauvaise compagnie, Malefoy et sa bande. Alors qu'il était invisible, Harry leur donna une bonne leçon.

C'est en allant chez Rosmerta que tout bascula.

En arrivant devant l'établissement, Harry reconnut le ministre de la magie et le professeur Minerva McGonagall qui discutaient avec la tenancière. Mêmes de loin, ils réussirent à entendre 2 noms : Sirius Black et Harry Potter.

Ce dernier avait aussitôt remis sa cape et c'était glissait dans le bar pour espionner la conversation.

Et il découvrit avec horreur la vérité, ce que sa tante lui avait caché. Elle qui prétendait être honnête, l'avait baratiné plus que n'importe qui au sujet de Black.

Fou de rage et en colère, il repartit à Poudlard laissant ses amis derrière. Il allait régler ses comptes et sa tante allait devoir lui dire toute la vérité. Jamais il n'avait été autant en colère contre quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère, c'était plus un sentiment de trahison que Harry ressentait.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau de sa tante, mais il n'y avait personne. Il traversa le couloir et ouvrit la salle de classe, personne non plus. Excédait, il sortit la carte et chercha sa tante. Une petite étiquette avec le nom "Sarah Potter" faisait les cent pas dans une des chambres de la tour des professeures. Harry remit la carte et s'y dirigea en grande enjambée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Sarah était assise derrière un grand bureau, la tête entre ses mains. Elle se releva quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Sarah.

Harry arracha sa cape et explosa.

\- Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as toujours menti.

\- Quoi ? Harry de quoi tu par…..

\- Je n'ai pas fini, interrompit Harry.

Sarah, surprise du comportement de son neveu, le laissa continuait sans rien dire.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas Sirius avant Azkaban, mais tu mentais. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père, tu l'as forcément rencontré au moins une fois. Il était témoin au mariage de mes parents, comme toi. Il a vendu mes parents à Voldemort et tué son ami. Tu me l'as caché. Tout, comme tu m'as caché qu'il était mon parrain.

Essoufflé par toutes ces accusations, Harry reprit son souffle et attendit que sa tante lui réponde. Cette dernière se tenait droite comme un i, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ca y est tu finis ? Demanda Sarah amèrement. Tu veux connaître la vérité ? Alors ferme la porte et viens poser tes fesses sur cette chaise.

Jamais Sarah ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demander. Puis elle s'assit, et tira une photo d'un tiroir du bureau.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, Harry. Et je te prierai de ne pas m'interrompre. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Dit Sarah. C'est vrai, je connais Sirius depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Et oui, il était le meilleur ami de ton père. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Et c'est pour ça que je suis convaincu de son innocence.

Quand tes parents ont dû se cacher, nous savions qu'ils y avaient une taupe parmi nous, même moi, j'été suspecte. Il se trouve que lorsque le sortilège Fidelitas à été jeté, Sirius convainquit ton père de changer le gardien. Et James le fit. Et pour ton information, mon cher neveu, ce que je t'ai dit au chaudron baveur, c'est uniquement ce que le ministère m'as obligé à te dire. Tu n'étais pas censé en savoir plus. Oui, Sirius était témoin au mariage comme moi. Dit Sarah en tendant une photo des mariées et de leurs témoins. Et oui, il est ton parrain. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a aidé ton père à construire ton berceau. Et à ta naissance, il t'a couvert de cadeau. Ta mère l'a même maudit qu'il envoya un hochet en forme de balai énumérant les règles de Quidditch.

Sarah regarda Harry dans les yeux. Mais lui essayait de fuir son regard. Elle avait reçu des ordres du ministère et elle ne pouvait pas parler de Sirius comme elle le voulait.

\- Alors tu penses qu'il est innocent ?

\- Ce que je pense, c'est que j'ai en face de moi, un adolescent qui s'est rendu à Pré-au-Lard sans autorisation au risque de se retrouver à nouveau face à un détraqueur. Dois-je te rappeler ce dont il t'est arrivé au dernier match de Quidditch ? Tu es inconscient Harry. Je t'interdis formellement de remettre les pieds à Pré-au-lard tant que Sirius et les détraqueurs sont encore dehors. C'est clair ?

\- Oui, tante Sarah, murmura Harry. Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté. Je retourne à la salle commune. Ron et Hermione doivent m'attendre.

\- Harry, je n'aime pas ce rôle de méchante bonne femme. Dit Sarah. S'il y a des choses que je ne te dis pas, c'est parce que j'estime que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Dans ce cas-là, je n'avais pas le choix, c'était un ordre. Et je comprends très bien que tu t'es senti trahi. Mais ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton. Je suis ta tante et pas une copine d'école. On est d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte. Sarah s'affala dans son fauteuil. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et observa son contenu. Depuis Halloween, Sarah, n'avait cessé de retrouver des boules de poils noirs dans le château. Et depuis quelques nuits, elle avait commencé à en retrouver dans sa chambre. Malgré les détraqueurs et la sécurité accrue dans ce château, Sirius continuer à s'y promener librement. Cela la fit rire. Comment faisait-il. Elle n'aurait pas dû en rire, mais ça l'as touchait qu'il vienne la voir. Même si elle dormait. C'était aussi effrayant d'un autre côté. Car si Sirius y arriver qui d'autre pouvait entrer sans être inquiété ?

Après le dîner, Sarah fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle finit par écrire sur un bout de papier qu'elle laissa en évidence sur son bureau et s'endormit.

 **Sirius**

 **Si tu passes cette nuit, s'il te plaît réveille moi.**

 **Il faut que l'on parle tous les deux. Je sais que tu te promènes dans Poudlard, tu perds tes poils.**

 **Je m'inquiète pour toi.**

 **Bisous**

 **Sarah**

Durant la nuit, Sirius vient bien la voir et il trouva le petit mot. Mais au lieu de la réveiller comme demandé. Il tourna la feuille pour donner sa réponse. Son écriture était désordonnée et maladroite.

Sarah

J'aime trop te regardai dormir pour te réveiller.

Merci pour l'info. Je vais faire attention à ne plus laisser de traces.

Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai découvert quelque chose à Azkaban. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui.

Il est ici, Sarah. À poudlard. Je vais le retrouver et le tuer.

Prends soin de toi et de Harry.

Sirius

PS : je ne sais pas qu'elle rêve, tu faisais la première fois que je suis venu, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait pas donné un baiser si passionné.

Quand Sarah lu le message au petit matin, elle était rouge de honte. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui l'avait embrassé en premier, c'était elle. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Le papier toujours dans les mains, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire. Le brûler ou le garder. Personne ne savait qu'il vagabonder dans le château, mais d'un autre côté, si quelqu'un venait à fouiller la chambre de Sarah ces petits mots pourrait porter à confusion. De toute évidence Sirius avait retrouvé Peter. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas où il pouvait se cacher à Poudlard. Et ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus, c'est si Sirius le retrouver. Il le tuerait, c'est sûr. Sarah devait trouver Peter avant Sirius. Comme ca, elle pourrait le présenter au ministre et Sirius serait lui aussi innocenter.

Elle brûla le papier et passa toute la journée à réfléchir où pouvait se cacher Peter et comment l'emmener au ministère. Par prudence, Sarah ne dit rien à Remus qui était encore farouchement persuadé de la culpabilité de Sirius.

Avec les vacances de noël, et le départ des élèves, la sécurité fut grandement réduite. Et Sirius passa toutes les nuits. Un soir Sarah tenta de rester éveiller pour le voir, mais elle finit par s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'aux épaules. À chaque fois, il laissait un petit mot que Sarah lisait avant de brûler.

En dehors de ces visites nocturnes, Sarah avait fait la paix avec Harry. Ils passèrent quelques après-midi ensemble sinon; le reste du temps Harry s'amuser avec les Weasley et Hermione.

Bien que ce soient les vacances, Sarah avait pris du retard dans la correction des copies ainsi que dans l'organisation des prochains cours. Le professeur Binns avait délégué tout son travail à sa nouvelle collègue. La seule chose dont il faisait encore en plus des cours, c'était de donner quelques heures de soutien aux élèves en difficultés. Mais cela ne servait pas à grand chose car Sarah retrouvait ces mêmes élèves à la fin de la semaine lors du soutien scolaire qu'elle même donner.

Les vacances de noël passèrent trop vite. Et les élèves investir de nouveaux les lieux début Janvier. Les cours ne furent pas la seule chose qui reprit. Les entraînement de Quidditch aussi recommencèrent et le match Gryffondors-Serdaigle approcha.


End file.
